Finding What is Real, A Love Story
by Getintostan14
Summary: A woman from America ends up falling in love with Vongola Primo when she is forced to live in Italy to help her father stop the murderous attacks of many people. Will the love ever happen between the two? Chapters 7 posted! Please Leave comments!
1. Chapter 1

"_Finding what is Real"_

_OOC: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. The only thing I do own are my own OC characters. This story is completely based on a song I created on piano. It's filled with panic, sorrow, desire, and lust. I hope you all enjoy it. It has been a long time since I have written on this website. This is all written in a diary perspective. ;)._

Intro: "Today was the day of where my entire life changed. I was a girl that was born and raised in America. The country of where most men had only yearned for women that showed cleavage. Even the slightest form of coverage was a turn off for them. Funny right? I think so. I thought I had lost all respect for men since none of them ever seem to show any interest in me. I have to admit, I am pretty and bright and I have many ambitions, but not many men can reach up to my standards. But now, I am doubting my own feelings and thoughts about men, once I met him. Vongola Primo. Yes, this may seem weird, but I didn't know I was going to go to Italy to help my father with the people that were being killed by random criminals. He brought me along and told me to help open a clinic to tend to the wounds of the victims. My story starts where I was waking up at dawn to help get breakfast ready for all of the victims."

"Lola! Wake up! You are sleeping in again! It is time to fetch the eggs for breakfast! You are quite slow at getting up in the mornin', Lass!" *A woman with short, red, hair had walked into my room and knocked on the door hard without any consideration for me being asleep. She walked in the room with loud footsteps and with her wrinkled hands placed tightly to her hips. She had a scowl on her face as her pale and freckled skin did not help it. I slowly sat up and stretched as my long, curly, brown hair came beside my breasts that were covered by my night gown.*

"Forgive me, O'Neil. I was very tired from yesterday's work." *I said to her lightly as I came to the side of the bed and walked over to her and curtsied. She sighed as she smiled.*

"I understand how hard it is for a lass like you to come all the way from the Americas in order to help us, eh? I doubt you know how much we lass has been helpin' us. Hurry up and get dressed! Chop chop! The sun has risin' and you are takin' forever to get ready!"

*I rushed into the bathroom as I placed on my gown and shoes as I tied my hair back. I washed my face and got ready for the day as I rushed out of my room and came into the main kitchen. Many men had all ready appeared as they were cheering. I laughed as I got out the basket and rushed to the chicken coops to get the eggs. I sighed as the rooster finally squawked it's morning song.*

"My, aren't you late this morning! You were suppose to wake me!"

*The rooster looked at me with his colorful eyes as he cocked his head to the side. He then continued bobbing his head as he moved along inside the chicken cop. As I finished getting all of the eggs out, I stopped and noticed a baby chick that had been hatched. It chirped as I came to my knees and held onto the chick carefully. The mother hens looked up as I did this, but trusted me when I kissed the top of its' little head.*

"Aren't you the most beautiful chick I have ever seen!" *The little chick chirped as I placed her back with her mother. I immediately got up and rushed into the kitchen and began to make forty-two breakfast meals for the men. Yes, that many men. Can you believe that is how many men that are serving to help my father to help fight for the innocent people that are being harmed? I couldn't believe it either.*

*Finally, I finished cooking for them all as I handed out the meals. I poured the coffee, handed out the napkins and I eventually ate breakfast myself. After the men had finished eating, I cleaned all of the dishes and was scolded again by Miss O'Neil. I wondered what creature had spat in her bowl that morning. She wouldn't stop bullying me about the chores!*

"All right, all right! I will go to the market to get some more food for the men! Do not worry your bosom off, Miss O'Neil. I will get it done and then I will go to the clinic to help the injured!"

*I laughed lightly as I brought a huge basket with me. Oh how wonderful the air felt around me and the morning sun felt against my face. I can say nothing else could make me smile. As I ventured through the forest to get to town, I had stopped and turned to see the most beautiful scenery, the ocean. I gazed at the sight of the great deep blue waters that never seem to end across the world. The winds blew past my hair as I closed my eyes and spun around for a moment and took in the sweetest smell of the salty air. I knew nothing could go wrong today. Not until I came into town. When I did, fire was burning all over. Many people were on the ground, injured and hurt as I dropped my basket from shock. Just yesterday, this town was filled with bright smiles and laughing children. Now, it was gone. I rushed to a group of children that were hiding out of site. That is when a man with a gun appeared to the side of me and laughed.*

"Well well, what do we have here? A woman who came here at the wrong place and wrong time, not good. What a pity."

*I stopped moving as my heart was pounding and racing. I had no idea what to do at that moment. I hated guns more than anything in the world! I started hating them when my father had been shot in the arm once by it while protecting my mother. I slowly turned around and gazed at him with my soft brown eyes. He raised an eyebrow.*

"You're not Italian! Get the hell out of Italy! We have enough weirdoes here anyway!"

*I glared at him as another group of men appeared. They were all laughing until one of them fell to the ground with a huge punch mark in his face. I gazed at the scene as the man that was in my face, turned and glanced over. I then saw him. The man with the flame in the middle of his forehead, the long black cloak and the long spiky blonde hair, had came. He stepped forth and held out his fists that were filled with orange and yellow flames as he had a serious look on his face. A determined look was planted firmly on his face that signified his want to stop the men that were gathered around me and the children. The only thing I could hear was my heart leaping out of my chest from just seeing him.*

"All of you, will stop. As Vongola Primo, I will no longer allow this type of abuse to happen to the people in this town. If you go any further-"

*Before he could finish speaking, the idiot buffoon of a man with the gun, pointed it at Primo. He laughed and chuckled.*

"I would like to see you try-"

*Before he could finish his last sentence, Primo knocked the gun out of his hand and placed his hands in a way of where a square shape form would appear.*

"Zero-point break through!" *As he did this, his flames became bigger and smaller as he finally aimed at the men and touched their hands very lightly. When he did, all of them turned to solid ice. I gasped as I stood back and stared in amazement. All of the men were silenced for good. The children looked up at Primo as they came out of hiding and rushed toward him. I watched as the children hugged him as I wish I was one of those children as well. But I couldn't move. Why? Those eyes, that determination to help save us; was the truth that he was a real leader. At that moment, he turned his gaze toward me as his eyes were orange and gold. The spirit of a lion dwelled within those eyes as I could do nothing more than blush. Before I knew it, my eyes were closed from my silly infatuation for a man who had just saved my life. When I opened my eyes, he was standing right before me. He then placed his hand on my shoulder and smiled a little.*

"Thank you." *I then raised an eyebrow and stated,* "For what?"

*His hand gently left my shoulder when I asked. He then stated lightly.* "For helping these children." *He then stopped and looked at me a bit closer as if he had seen me before.*

"Are you...Dr. Baldovino's daughter, Lola Baldovino?" *I placed my finger tips to my soft thin lips as I nodded.*

"Yes. I'm from America. My father was born here, but he came to America to help open clinics to help aid the poor. My mother was a waitress in America and well…they met and so…here I am."

"**Omg, did I seriously just say that? I might as well look like a fool before him! Such a good man doesn't deserve a woman like me. He needs a true woman of strength! I am, but…who in Italy understands the words of a woman? I mean, how should I know, I have only been here for about two months." I thought to myself as I stopped talking before screwing it more up.  
><strong>

*Vongola Primo then gently gazed at me as he appeared serious again.*

"Lola Baldovino, your father has been secretly assisting me with the formation of the Vongola mafia family."

*I gasped when I heard "Mafia." Mafia? Why would my father do that?" *I thought to myself as he then stated one last thing before we were interrupted by a man with pink hair and a tattoo all over his face.*

"Lola, come to my mansion-"

"Giotto" *A man with a plain look on his face appeared as he placed a hand on Primo's shoulder.*

"It's time to go. The villagers are fine here."

*Primo nodded as he smiled.* "Yes, but let me finish talking to-"

*When Primo had turned his head to continue talking with me, I had vanished. I had dropped my basket and I had taken off without a word. I kept running back toward my home as I could hardly breathe. "Who was he? Wait a minute, why am I so infatuated with this man? I barely know him. And why is my father affiliated with the mafia?" I thought to myself as I finally reached home while panting. All of the men were helping the wounded into the clinic as I saw my father standing outside, waving his hand.*

"Lola! Lola! Are you okay? I heard you went into the village to obtain food, but you almost got shot I heard!"

*I laughed a little bit from his response.* "I am just fine, Father. Father..why are you affiliated with the mafia?"

*My father's eyes softened at that moment as he stood back. He looked tense as he frowned and placed his hands on my shoulders. His soft blonde hair swayed beside his shoulders as his medical coat had some blood on it.*

"I will explain everything to you as soon as I can. As for now, I need your help in the clinic. Many men are injured and so are the children. Apparently, these criminals are taking women and hurting everyone else. Hurry! Afterwards, we have a meeting with Vongola Primo."

*I stopped in my tracks when he had stated that. "Vongola Primo aka Giotto." *I placed my hands to my heart as I felt my heart rushing from my chest. I closed my eyes for a moment and then hurried along into the medical clinic.*

(OOC: I hope you all enjoyed the first Chapter. Yes, this is a romance story . You can call this a chick flick if you wish, but I hope all of you are enjoying this story as I am writing it. The next chapter will be right up after I post this one. Please leave comments.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** I never knew a man like this Existed

**OOC:** Here is the second chapter to "Finding what is real." I hope all of you enjoy it and once again, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I Only own all of the OC characters that I created for this story.

*When I was in the clinic, tending to the wounds of the injured, a man with a missing leg was crying. I came to him and wrapped his leg well in bandages, placing a large amount of pressure to his legs so that the man wouldn't bleed to death. I was struggling to do so as he was sweating non-stop and coughing. I frowned.*

"Hang in there, Mister! My father will be right back! He is getting ready to put a prosthetic leg on you! You must stay strong!"

*The man continued to cough as I turned my head and saw my father rush off toward him. I sighed in relief as the man was taken off into the first surgical room. I went outside after tending to the others as the rest of the patients were now asleep. I took out a handkerchief that my mother had given me before I had left to Italy. That was the same day that she had passed away do to a heart attack, well, that is what my father told me. He never clearly described as to why the heart attack occurred. Maybe I will find out the real truth later on. I gently dabbed my forehead as took off my nurse uniform and set it down. I patted off my dress and stood up. I watched as the sun began to settle across the horizon toward the far west. The moon began to expose it's brightness in the sky as I could hardly wait to go to bed. It was such a long day, but before I could do so, I wanted to clean myself up. Before I took a step further, I stopped and gasped.*

"That's right! Father is going to take me to see Vongola Primo! Is it for dinner?"

*At that moment, my heart was racing in my chest. The desire to meet that handsome man with the eyes of a lion again had completely changed my interest from going to bed. I wanted to see him again. I looked down at my clothes and gasped. I even felt my hair.*

"No! I will look nice this evening!" *I rushed off toward the nearest lake as I brought over a towel and even a pocket watch. I gazed at the time.*

"Okay, it's only six o' clock. I have at least thirty minutes before my father will take me to see Vongola Primo. I have to look my best!"

*I slowly took off my clothes and sighed as I felt the coldness of the night air against my naked body. I gently held my arms over my breasts as I lightly took my big toe and tapped it against the water. I then dived in and gasped as I shivered. It was freezing cold! I toughened up and cleaned myself as quickly as possible as I then got out and wrapped a towel around myself. I stood up and rushed into my room as Miss O'Neil was tapping her foot against the ground.*

"Where have you been me lass? You are late! Your father is all ready here bathing!"

*I nodded toward her.* "I know that Miss O'Neil. I took a bath in the lake."

*Miss O'Neil rushed inside my room and went into the drawers to find a box with soft tissue paper inside, wrapped around a beautiful dress. She smiled softly as she took out the dress. I stopped and gazed at it was an Italian dress. This was the dress that my grandmother first wore when she had met her husband. I gazed at the clear beautiful hue of pink as there were flower patterns for the shoulders. For the rest of the dress, it was a soft baby pink with sparkles to the very bottom. Pink high heels went along with the dress as I turned and looked at Miss O'Neil.*

"This dress is way too nice for just dinner!"

*Miss O'Neil shook her head.* "No, it is nice. It is suitable for the daughter of a man who has much money and respect in Italy. You will be representing your family in this dress. Chop chop! Hurry me lady, you will be late!"

*I placed on the dress with the help of Miss O'Neil and I placed on light make-up with beautiful pearl earrings. I frowned.*

"Miss O'Neil, I can't seem to find a pearl necklace."

*Miss O' Neil sighed.* "Forgive me Lass, you do not have one."

*I nodded as I then stood up and smiled at her. I felt her come to me as she lightly held my hands in a caring fashion that most mothers would do to their daughters.*

"You look beautiful tonight, Lass. Make us all proud."

*I smiled at her and curtsied.* "I will."

*At that moment, I turned and left the room as I walked slowly down the hallway. I walked to the living room as I heard my father calling me. When he saw me, he stopped calling my name when he gazed at me with bright eyes. He smiled as he took my hands and kissed both of my cheeks in a loving fashion that most Italian fathers would do to their daughters.*

"You look beautiful, Lola. Let's go meet the man who I have been helping to stop these crimes."

*I nodded lightly as I took his arm and let him lead me into the carriage as I sat beside him. The carriage took off as the gates closed. I looked toward the small window as I saw Miss O'Neil waving good bye. I waved at her back as I gazed at my father.*

"Father, why are you helping a man that is a part of the mafia?"

*My father looked at me for a moment and sighed.*

"Because my daughter, this man formed this 'mafia group' to help save people's lives, not to steal or cheat for his own desires. He is a man of virtue with a will to help others. If I am not mistaken, he is about your age, maybe a year older than you."

*I stopped and gazed at him as I sighed. I turned my head to the side as the carriage finally stopped moving. The doors were opened by the carriage driver as I felt him take my hand and lead me to the outside. I stopped suddenly and gazed at the most beautiful mansion I had ever seen. It was finely crafted and decorated from the finest archetextures in Italy. The landscape was well maintained and looked as if Vongola Primo owned more than one hundred and eighty acres of land. Suddenly, the same man from earlier today appeared. His hair was light pink with his black tattoo shown well on his face. He wore a white shirt with black pants and a tie. He looked over at my father and greeted him as I stayed behind my father.*

"G! It is good to see you! Thank you for having us come by." *My father praised G as he held his hands and shook them. My father then turned his head and introduced me as G stopped and gave me an intense look.*

"Lola Baldovino." *He came toward me and kissed my hand as I curtsied. Suddenly, I wondered what he was thinking.*

(I am now going to switch for a moment to indicate on what G is thinking. Sometimes it's good to switch the roles on the "I" level to see what the other person is thinking).

*I gazed at the daughter of Dr. Baldovino as I could not believe it was her from earlier. She looked so frightened when she had stood beside the children, but even though she gave off that atmosphere, her eyes said something else. There was passion and strength in those eyes. I believe that is what captivated Giotto's attention so much. Ever since Giotto ran into this girl, he hasn't been able to stop talking about her with me. He kept asking me where she came from and why a girl like her was here in Italy. He then told me the reason when he found out from a secret letter that was sent to us this afternoon from her father. Apparently, Lola was sent here for the sake of the Vongola family. Lola's mother was a shaman that was capable of wielding all of the flames into a single ring. When all of the flames were united as one, immense power of healing is able to occur. But I heard that her mother was only able to heal the Guardians three times a day, one person at a time. If not, she will die. That was the same fate as her mother. Wherever her father goes, she goes since she doesn't have a mother anymore. So basically, this evening wasn't meant just for dinner and discussing matters about the crimes going on in the cities of Italy. This evening was meant for us to take over the watch of Lola until the day we die. I hate to say this Lola, but you will basically be our prisoner.*

(The storyline changes back to Lola)

*I couldn't believe I saw this man again. Okay Okay, I will stop repeating myself. G escorted my father and I inside as the doors closed behind us both. The rest of the guardians were in front of my father and I as G introduced us. I curtsied as my father bowed. Alaude looked away and sat down as I gazed at the other guardians. Knuckles came to me and smiled as he had an intense look of energy about him. He gently raised my fist as he placed my fist with his.*

"Nice to meet you! To the Extreme!" *I giggled as G stepped aside to go let Primo know that we were here. I then met Daemon Spade as he had an evil look about him as my stomach started to hurt. I have known this feeling before and it isn't a good one. I immediately stepped back and curtsied as he turned away, unpleased. I didn't care. I wouldn't want to be around that man. I then met a man that looked rather lazy and handsome. He sat to the side and twirled his hair with his fingers. I giggled as he looked at me.*

"I'm Lampo, nice to meet you." *I curtsied again and laughed.*

"I'm Lola. Nice to meet you." *Afterwards, a man with a flute appeared as he wore very ancient Japanese attire. I admired his outfit immediately as I had a huge admiration toward the Japanese culture. I bowed as he bowed. He laughed.*

"Your quite the nice one, aren't you?" *I laughed as I then turned my attention toward the two double doors. The doors opened up as I saw Vongola Primo. I felt my heart thumping in my chest again as Primo gazed around in the room to see his guardians beside my father and then I. He stood and observed as he ended up staring at me. He then looked at the rest in a serious manner.*

"Everyone, it's time to dine. Let's eat."

*Lampo got up and sighed as he lazily walked through the doors.*

"Finally! I was dying here."

*Knuckles cheered as he raised his fists into the air.* "Food! TO THE EXTREME!"

*Alaude walked in without a word along with Daemon Spade and Asari Ugetsu. Once G came into the dining room, my father went in before me as Primo waited for me to pass. I smiled lightly as I walked past him, but at that moment, I felt his hand gently hold onto mine as he led me into the dining room. That moment when he held my hand, I could feel as if time had slowed down. Only the intimate touch of his hand to mine slightly stimulated me. I thought nothing of it, but I could have sworen that I had almost lost my balance. When I had passed the doorway, I could feel his hand leave mine as I sat down at the table after G had pulled a seat open for me. I sat beside my father as maids came into the room, serving veal and pasta with a salad. Wine was poured in every glass as I held onto my hands tightly onto my lap. I thought hard about the moment of where Primo had lightly held my hand to help me into the room.*

"Did he truly just do that? Why would a man hold my hand and lead me into the room like that? Oh stop it Lola, your being too much! It's just fine! Let him be!" *I thought to myself as I waited for everyone to start eating. To my surprise, I was sitting close to Primo. I immediately began to feel shy as my father smiled. Primo gazed at everyone.*

"We did a good job today protecting the villages around the mansion. If it weren't for the criminals that were around the mansion earlier today, we would have been able to have stopped that town located by the ocean from burning down. However, we deserve this great meal. Enjoy!"

*Everyone raised their glasses of wine as I raised mine and touched my glass with the rest of the crew as Lampo gasped.*

"We're eating veal? Baby cow? How can you be so cruel?" *Daemon Spade rolled his eyes as Alaude began to eat. Primo gazed at Lampo as he laughed.*

"Lampo, Lampo! It's okay. Your's is vegetarian veal." *Lampo scratched his head and gazed at it as he poked it with his fork.*

"Lampo! Have some manners, we have guests tonight!" *Primo stated as my father laughed.*

"It's just fine, Vongola Primo. This food is exquisite!" *I couldn't have agreed more with my father, the food was delicious. But as I sat at the table, I could not stop to wonder what the Primo was thinking. Everytime I turned my head, I felt as if he was starring at me.*

(Primo's point of view now ;) ).

"I can tell that she is not from Italy. She is very different from the other women I have ever seen. If it is true from what her father has told me in the letter, she will truly be a great help to our family. I can tell by just looking at her that she is strong. She did after all, almost risk her life to save those children."

*I thought to myself as I took a sip of the wine that G had picked out at the market.*

"Why is it that every time I look at her, I seem to be in a trance? I want to learn more about her."

(*Switching views back to Lola*)

*When everyone had finished eating, knuckles was the first to stand up and yawn.*

"I'm tired to the extreme! I am going to go rest, everyone! Good night Dr. Baldovino! Good night Lola!"

*I laughed again and waved good night to him as my father and I were standing up from the table. Alaude and the others followed my father and I into the living room to discuss about something that I wasn't apparently aware of until this very moment. Although it maybe something good, I felt as if I could never forgive my father ever again. Vongola Primo was sitting in his chair as everyone was sitting on a couch or in the other chairs. His flames were still bouncing on his forehead as he gazed at the guardians.*

"Everyone, as you may have noticed, Lola came from America to help her father by tending to the wounds of the wounded. But apparently, there was another reason as to why she came here."

*I stopped smiling for a moment and looked at everyone in an unsure way. Vongola Primo then looked at me.*

"Lola, are you aware that your mother was a shaman?"

*I looked at Vongola Primo and laughed for a moment, thinking he was joking as no one else laughed. I stopped laughing as he gazed at him with an uncomfortable look now. I looked at my father as he looked down and frowned.*

"No, I was not informed about this." *He stood up and walked toward me as he had a wooden book. A dragon was on the box as he slowly opened it. When he did, the ring was only carved out of wood as I gazed at it with disbelief.*

"It's gorgeous!" *Vongola Primo smiled for a moment as the other guardians noticed the look on his face. Daemon Spade raised an eyebrow and smirked for a moment.*

"So, the Primo has a thing for Lola. This might help…" * He thought to himself as Dameon Spade looked at Alaude. Alaude gazed at Primo and did not say a word.*

*I then looked at Primo.* "What does this ring have to do with my mother being a Shaman?"

*I noticed how the Primo took my hand and helped me stand up as he took the ring from the box and held my hand out carefully. He then looked at me with a smile again.*

"Your mother was the only shaman who was capable of wielding all flames: The Mist flame, the Sun flame, the Cloud flame, the Lightening flame, the Rain Flame, the Thunder Flame, and my flame, the Sky Flame."

*To my surprise, all of the guardians held out their rings as they formed different colors of flames. I gazed at them all as Vongola Primo held out my index finger, but accidentally placed the ring closely onto my proposal finger. I gazed at his eyes as he continued to speak.*

"If this ring changes, you are the healer that will be able to revive us if anything happens to us in battle."

*When he had looked down at the ring that was placed onto my proposal finger on my left hand, he blushed as he laughed nervously for the first time and moved back.*

"I'm sorry about that, let me fix that."

*My father raised both of his eyebrows as he watched Primo. I then felt Primo place the ring onto my index finger as I gazed at the ring. For a moment, nothing happened as the room was quiet. But after a second passed, a huge amount of white light appeared in the room as everyone's eyes were closed shut. When they had opened their eyes, everyone gazed in shock. The ring had changed from wood to a pure Vongola ring with a white dragon and seven colored spheres that represented the flames. I was panting at this moment as the flames narrowed down to a pure single white flame as the guardians stood up. They gazed at the site with disbelief as I gasped for a moment. Vongola Primo held onto my hand tighter this time.*

"Accept the flames!" *I nodded as I then relaxed as I felt a huge surge of energy flow through me and through my back. At that moment, I felt strong wings on my back as the guardians gazed with disbelief. Daemon Spade had his mouth open wide as Lampo looked at me as if I was a Christmas Tree. Ugetsu laughed as he watched me.*

"She definitely is the wielder of the flames. Only the energy of the flames would form wings like that on the back of the wielder."

*When I had heard his words, I looked toward the side to see a shadow of two large angel wings. I gasped as the wings then disappeared. Vongola Primo smiled.*

"Those wings just represent that the ring has accepted you as its' rightful keeper. They are not permanent."

*I nodded as I began to feel dizzy. The guardians stood up immediately as the last thing I could hear was Primo's voice tell me to hold on. At that moment, I blacked out."

(OOC: Well, that is chapter two. Long, I know, but I was getting into it! I hope you all liked it. Yes, it's starting out slow for a reason. Romance takes time. If you rush it, where is the fun of enjoying the spark between the two lovers? Chapter three will be posted soon. )


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: My Desire is to be with You**

OOC: I am very pleased to know that so many people have taken a liking to this story. I have made up this entire story my own in one day. It's incredibly fun to write stories on the top of my head. I am a romance writer and I can do horror stories, but nothing is more invigorating than writing how two people fall in love. Yes, I can write a sex scene, but do to being a college student and having proper manners, I will keep it PG-13. This will be stated again during the next chapter or so. We don't want to rush things, do we? Anyway, once again, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I only own all of the OC characters that I have made. Enjoy everyone and I will put less "*." I only used that to show that it represented the storyline. Ah! I got it, I will just write this as if it was a normal novel. Enjoy everyone!

I did not wake up that morning until the sun's rays had shined upon my face. I could feel myself slowly sitting up as I placed my hand over my eyes. I sighed as I could feel warm blankets and sheets around my body as they slowly slid off. My hair was covering my breasts again as I looked down at myself. I was wearing a nightgown and I could have sworn that I had passed out from something yesterday. But what made me pass out? I immediately glanced at my hand as I saw a ring on my finger. I then blushed, remembering how the Primo had almost placed it on my engagement finger. A soft red hue of color appeared on my cheeks when I remembered this. How it felt so good when he just held my hand. His warm masculine hands that seemed so gentle and graceful upon my skin, that it only made my heart flutter. I want to be with this man. I want learn more about him. I wonder if he feels the same about me. When I was about to get up and get changed, I heard heavy footsteps outside of the door of the room as I gasped. I placed the blankets around my body to protect me from being seen in my night gown. When the door had opened, I saw Primo coming into the room, gazing at me with a concern look on his face. He still had that same flame bouncing off of the top of his forehead. I couldn't help, but giggle for some reason.

I watched as he approached me and suddenly sit against the edge of the bed, looking at me with care. My gaze had softened upon him as he reached his hand to my cheek. I blushed instantly as I closed my eyes and felt his hand travel to my forehead and gracefully toward my neck as I slowly opened my eyes. The beating of my own heart felt as if it was still continuously rushing in my chest, not giving me a chance to breathe as I almost felt him come closer to my face.

"Lola, are you feeling better? You placed on the ring last night and you passed out. You gave my guardians and I quite a scare."

I could hear his words closer to my ear as I softly turned my head as our lips were close. For some reason, his eyes had widened as he realized how close he was to kissing me. He leaned back for a moment and laughed. I laughed as well as he held my hand gently. The blankets slowly came off around me as my breasts heaved well against my night gown. Yes, it is a shameful thing to have a man you barely know to all ready see you in your night gown. But I couldn't help it. There was something warm about him, loving and so inviting that I knew that I can almost say anything in the world to him and never feel shy. The room was silent as I then snapped out of starring at him, feeling my heart fluttering wondrously in my chest as he kissed my hand.

"Lola…I…" I could hear his words hesitating as I felt as if he was going to admit something to me. No! It's too soon! We have just met! Is it possible for two people to fall in love this quickly? It can't be! I must be patient. I must be! He has to be the man for me! I then stopped thinking as I shook my head and gazed at him.

"Primo, may I call you Giotto?" I asked him lightly as he smiled. He agreed to it as I then wondered what he was thinking at this moment as he held my hands graciously close to himself.

(Vongola view)

I never thought that I would have such strong feelings for a woman I have just met. What is it about her that even makes my own heart jump? I have noticed that whenever I am around her, I feel captivated by her spirit, her kindness toward the people around her and even the fact that she is so different from others. She isn't like the other women here. I truly wish test her abilities and I truly wish to learn more about her. I have recently sent a letter to the Shimon family, letting my best friend know how much I have been yearning to learn more about this woman who is now living in my mansion. I have no idea how to pursue her. But if I am not mistaken, I believe that she may like me as well.

(Lola's view)

Although everything was getting slightly steamy to me, my stomach ended up ruining it all by its' rumbling. I laughed as he did the same. I loved how we could just laugh about the silliest of things and never be afraid to show it. When Giotto had heard this, he had taken my hands and helped me up as he looked away. His face was red from seeing me in my night gown as I gasped.

"Forgive me, Giotto! I will change!" I rushed off of the bed as he caught my hand. He still didn't look at me. I was in shock that he did this. He respected me. Oh how I liked that immediately. I slowly let go of his hand as I felt as if I could hardly hold back my urges at that moment. Such a strong and natural feel around him, I could barely hold back my wants of him. Oh my gosh! What am I saying? I have got to stop this feeling right now! It's way too soon! Yes, I am a lady of status and culture! I will restrain this feeling until it is the right time. I must know if he will love me back the same way.

After my little fantasy had occurred in the bedroom, Giotto had walked over to the dresser and had given me a new outfit. This time, it wasn't a simple dress; it was a beautiful white gown. I gazed at it in wonder as I placed it on. There were beautiful white shoes that went with it as they appeared like flat ballet shoes. They glistened under the sunlight as I wore a white, long, dress that seem to flow on forever whenever I walked throughout the room. I placed my hair up as there was a ribbon tied around waist as it was a corset top. I never really liked corsets, but maybe showing a little bit of cleavage would be all right, right? I mean, I am madly infatuated with Primo. It would be nice to draw his attention once in awhile. I know I know I am going against my first statement in the beginning of my diary! Tis' true in America about the cleavage thing, but I am in love! I want to have a nice romance with a man like him. Wouldn't you agree diary? Anyway, I will stop babbling and continue on with what happened that very day.

After breakfast, Giotto had stood up from his seat and clapped. All of the guardians looked at him as Lampo was still sleeping in his seat. Alaude was not present in his seat as Daemon Spade kept staring at me. Grrr, I don't like that feeling I get from him! There is something incredibly dark about that man! Stop looking at me, will you? That's all I can think about in my mind as I sat in that chair. How much I wanted him to leave, you have no idea! Why is Giotto friends with a man like him? Anyway, Knuckles was outside, hitting punching bags as Ugetsu had stood up and laughed.

"I'm going to go practice my flute. Primo, let me know when there is a situation. I will be right there!"

Giotto nodded as he looked over at G. G had stood up with this same firm look on his face as he stood beside Primo. Giotto placed his hand on his shoulder as he smiled lightly.

"G, let me know if anything comes up." G nodded as he left the room. The only ones left were me and Giotto. I turned and asked him a question.

"Giotto, will I be going home today?" Giotto gave me a stern look as I got quiet. He came toward me as he stopped and replied.

"I am sorry to say Lola, but you are not allowed to leave this building until these criminal acts have ended. We need your abilities to help revive us. Once these acts are over, you may go home."

For some reason, I felt as if he was lying. I stood up and gazed at him with a displeased look on my face.

"What are you saying, Primo? Are you saying that you are keeping me prisoner here?"

Giotto stood closer to me as I got angry. He then held my hand as I felt much more calm for some reason. And at that moment, when he had just held my hand, two lights appeared from our rings. The white light from my ring and his soft yellow and orange light from his ring appeared. He gazed at it as I did the same. It was a warm feeling when he held onto my hand and looked straight into my eyes.

"You will never be a prisoner here. I would never do that anyone. You were sent here from America to help assist us with these crimes. I ask of you, Lady Lola, to please help me and my guardians to finish these crimes. Only you can help revive the energy in us based on our flames."

Meanwhile, while Giotto and I were talking, I was not aware that someone had been spying on us. Apparently, there was a door that was open and man that I had truly disliked from before, was eavesdropping on my conversation with Giotto.

(Switching views to a man eavesdropping. Here are his thoughts.)

"So, it is true. Primo has feelings for Lola. Yes, I wish for the Vongola family to continue on its' prosperous journey of becoming more powerful than ever, but a woman like her could ruin everything! Maybe, or maybe not. The Primo is too soft all ready. I have got to get rid of her for the sake of the Vongola family. Aw, yes. Tomorrow, I shall start something and we shall see if she is capable of this family. No! I shall destroy her completely so that the Primo continues on the Vongola path!"

(Back to Lola's thinking)

I could have sworn that Giotto eyes had softened more than ever when he had explained that to me. I lightly nodded as I believed him. I wanted to help him since he had been so kind to me. Suddenly, he held onto both of my hands as he smiled at me with a big smile.

"Would you like to go for a walk with me this morning? It is a beautiful day. I would like to show you around Italy."

My heart began to thump again. Oh lord, give me strength to tell my heart to stop thumping so loudly! If it continues, Giotto will think that I am in love with him! That could ruin everything! Just breathe Lola, breathe! All I could do was nod and smile as I felt him wrap my arm around his as he walked with me outside of the mansion. Giotto took me to the finest city in all of Italy where he had bought me a beautiful bouquet of flowers. I giggled as he took one of the roses out of the bunch and bowed. He cut off the end of one and placed one rose behind my ear as I smiled.

"Thank you, Giotto. These flowers are beautiful."

He smiled as he took my arm and wrapped it around his as I followed him along the square pavement on the ground. We went to outside markets and even wineries. I am not a huge fan of wine although most women my age are. I just don't like wine. Yes, a horrific thing to say in Italy, but what is a woman to do if she is able to sing? Yes diary! I can sing! But I will mention that later. Anyway, Giotto introduced me to many people as I could hear them smiling. Some men came up to Giotto as they hugged him and gave him the same kisses on the cheeks. Many women came to me and gave me baskets of fruit, bread, and cheese in thanks for helping the wounded in the villages nearby. I smiled at them as one young girl came to me and pulled on my dress. I leaned down and smiled.

"Hello young lady. Do you have a question for me?"

The sweet young girl smiled at me as her hair was tied in pigtails. She had a very Italian look to her as she wore a dress with an apron.

"Are you Primo's wife?"

She giggled when she had asked me this as I immediately blushed. Do Giotto and I truly look like that? A married couple? I then smiled at her, pleased with her question.

"Not yet. Maybe I will be the one to be his wife."

As I spoke to this young girl, I could not help but feel Giotto's eyes set upon me.

(Primo's view)

"What a wonderful woman. She is kind to children and other people. She is so dazzling under the sun. For heaven's sake, I might truly be falling for her. I want to be around her more than anything. Something about her calms me down from all this ruckus with these crimes. I must pursue her further. I cannot afford to lose a woman like this around me. I bet she is hungry. I will take her to lunch."

(Lola's view)

When the little girl had left, I could feel Giotto's hand upon my shoulder as he gently spoke to me.

"Would you not mind joining me for lunch? Italy is known to have the best food in the world."

I laughed toward his comment as I turned around and smiled.

"Really now? You should try the food in America! It's pretty good as well!"

He laughed back at my comment as he responded.

"Are you sure about that? Miss American helper? I guess we need to change that belief of yours!"

I laughed as I held onto his arm.

"Persuade me, Vongola Primo."

I told him in a sarcastic way as he led me to a restaurant that was well known for its' exquisite wines, salads, soups, pastas, and most of all spaghetti. Giotto and I sat outside as we had a great view of the shops and stores as he ordered us spaghetti. It was the biggest plate I had ever seen! Trust me! I could have sworn that four, no five people could eat from it! Well, I was wrong. I didn't realize we were that hungry! We had a salad with some bread and then some soup as we had the spaghetti. My lord, I didn't think we would be able to taste it, but we did. It was the best food I had ever tasted. The flavoring was so delicious that I know I haven't tasted anything like that before in America. After we had eaten lunch, Giotto had led me toward a lake that was nearby his mansion. It had been a wonderful day, filled with laughter and wonderful sightseeing. When we had reached the lake, I had let go of his arm as I gazed in complete baffulness. I stared at the moon that had just began to risen into the night sky as it's pale face was reflected onto the lake. I came closer to it as a breeze rolled in, making the tall grass sway with its' current. I then spun around and smiled as I bit my lower lip. Enjoying the feel of the wind around me as my beautiful dress swayed continuously behind me. My finger tips spread far and wide as I then stopped moving and let my arms stay spread out. My soft lips spread into a smile on my face as this feeling was amazing. Nothing could change this wonderful day. As I stood close to the lake with my arms spread, that was when I had felt two masculine arms around me. I slowly opened my eyes as I felt his hands gently entangle themselves with mine. I closed my eyes gently as it felt so natural to feel his arms around me. He held me close to his chest as he placed his cheek against mine. His gaze was directed toward me. I continue to stare off into the distance as his cape swayed behind him. He softly felt my finger tips with his own as whispered to me gently.

"I don't want you to leave Italy. I enjoy you being here with me and the guardians."

I smiled toward him as I turned my face toward his for a moment as he gazed at me.

"I wouldn't leave it for the world."

He gazed intensely at me with his handsome orange eyes as I then gently placed my hand upon his cheek.

"Giotto, what do you look like without those flames?"

He looked at me for a moment and then smiled.

"Would you like to see?"

I nodded as he then closed his eyes. When he did, the flame disappeared as he slowly opened his eyes. My eyes were glistening when I gazed into his soft baby blue eyes. My heart was thumping even harder when I saw him without his flames. I had turned around completely as he had placed his arms tighter around me, making me feel safer than ever against his body. My hands were now on both of his cheeks.

"You are the most handsome man I have ever seen in my life. All in body, mind, and spirit."

He laughed as I giggled as well. Why do we keep laughing? Oh well, at least it lightens up the mood. I then felt him gently place his forehead to mine as we both had our eyes closed. I promise you diary, I had never felt so open in my life. This man is the one I desire. The one that I wish to be with forever, Diary, is this man. When he had held me in this position, and as the wind blew across us both, I felt as if I was one with him. Then I felt our lips touch for the very first time. When our lips touched, I felt warmth occur in my heart like no other. And as we kissed, our rings began to shine with our flames. I gently broke the kiss as he pulled me closer as I shivered. He took off his cloak and wrapped it around me as kissed me again. When he did, I could feel his flames and my flames entwine as our flames formed into the shapes of two swans, touching their beaks to form a heart shape. When we had broken the kiss, I could feel his heart rushing at the same time with mine as I panted.

(Vongola Primo's view)

"I never knew I would meet a woman, ever. My heart can't stop rushing at this pace. I want to kiss her forever and to hold her in my arms. Her beautiful smile, her gentle touch against my own hand only makes me quiver at the knees. Only she can make me feel this way. I must have her with me at all times. I feel so complete with her. Why? And whenever we are next together, our flames can't seem to stop forming and if I was not mistaken, were two swans made out of our flames? I must have one more kiss with her. I must…!"

(Lola's View)

"..Giotto"

When I had said that, he had gazed at me with an intense stare of lust now as I giggled. He was interested in me! Men can be so hard to read at times! I had no idea what he was thinking, but if I wasn't mistaken, he was truly aroused by that kiss. I can't blame him, so was I. I wanted at least one more kiss, but I wanted him to initiate it. He's the man right? I like the feeling of having a man come to me and kiss me without me doing so.

"Lola." He lightly stated my name as I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Please say it again." I stated lightly toward him as I looked at him once more. He then nodded lightly.

"Lola." I smiled as he did so. I closed my eyes as he then leaned forward and kissed me. But this time, when he did, he had entwined his fingers with mine as we were then interrupted. Grrr, I hate that diary! Someone interrupts us in the middle of a romantic date? Are you serious? I wonder who the pencil neck was!

"Vongola..Primo?"

Giotto looked up at the man that had called his name as it was G. G was gazing at him with a surprised look as he then coughed for a moment in his hand.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it is getting late. The guardians were getting concerned as to where you were. I heard that there is suppose to be a problem tomorrow in a nearby city."

Giotto nodded as he didn't even look at G while he was talking. He had been gazing at me as G blinked.

"Primo!" Giotto nodded as he turned his head and shook his head.

"Yes, yes..we will now return."

I giggled as Vongola Primo held onto my arm as he wrapped it around his. He held me close to him as G sighed and placed a hand to his head. When we had arrived back at the mansion, all of the guardians were sitting inside in the living room, staring hard at the front door. When Giotto had entered, he had been looking at me the entire time as I then giggled.

"Giotto, we are back in the mansion."

*My god, diary. He is in love with me! Look at the way he looks at me! He is head over heels for me as well! How can I be even more blessed than now?*

"Hey, primo!" Knuckles stated as Ugetsu laughed. He stood up and played his flute as Primo looked over at everyone else. He then smiled.

"Everyone, sorry for being out all day, I was showing Lady Lola around the city. I thought it would be necessary so that she would feel more comfortable staying with us here."

Lampo yawned as he was all ready lying on the ground. Alaude was now interested for some reason. I then turned and kissed Giotto's cheek.

"Thank you for everything today. I had a wonderful day."

As I turned to leave, I felt his hand gently grasp mine as I turned looked at him. His eyes glistened.

"I had a wonderful time as well. Sleep well, Lady Lola."

I couldn't help, but smile as I curtsied to the rest of the guardians as I left and closed the door. Behind the door, I listened to what the guardians were thinking. Wouldn't you diary? I would like to know what they were thinking about Giotto being in love with me! Alaude spoke up first.

"This isn't my concern, but are you in love Primo?"

*Giotto had taken a seat in the main chair as he sat their smiling.*

"Does it matter if I am?"

All of the guardians looked at him in shock as Ugetsu looked at him. He then smiled.

"Now, now, everyone. Just because he is in love doesn't mean we can't still be a part of the group. I mean, how is the Vongola family able to continue on if there are no heirs?"

All of the guardians agreed as Knuckles stood up with his fists out.

"That's right! A man should be able to know how it feels like to have a woman! "

Daemon Spade then appeared in the room as he narrowed his eyes for a moment at Primo. Giotto was still smiling as he appeared to be dazing off.

"Oh yes, there will be an end to this romance…"

Daemon Spade thought.

(OOC: Thank you everyone for reading. I will be posting the next chapter up. Man is this story getting good. Do you agree? I think it's good. LOL! )


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Dreams become a Reality

OOC: Hello all of my readers! Yes, one chapter after another in such short amount of time! That is because it's summer. I am so into this story that I don't even want to stop to do anything else because I love it! This story will be a little bit more intense based on some scenes, but there will be an even more powerful of a connection between Giotto and Lola. Do you disagree? Let's see if I can change your mind. Enjoy everyone and once again, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I only own my OC character.

When I had left my room that evening, I couldn't help but worry about Daemon Spade. Something was fishy about him and I did not like his presence. He was rude in his own way and looked like someone who would ruin anything for his own wishes. I have got to be very careful around that man. I wonder what Giotto is thinking being around a man like that. Why would he be friends with him? I will have to have my guard up until I figure out what's going on with Daemon Spade since he doesn't seem to have anything else better to do! Grrr, yes he is frustrating! Why doesn't he just get a girlfriend and stop staring at me so hard! Sheesh! I'm taken! Wait a minute, am I really? Giotto hasn't officially declared me as his. Wait a minute; a man can not own me! But, it's kind of nice to think about a man devoting his heart to me. Come on, who would disagree? Anyway diary, the thing I am about to write you about is the most intense thing ever. I think Primo had committed his love to me forever in this event. Let me begin.

That following morning I woke up to the sound of screams outside my window. I immediately stood up and gazed at a scene that I would never forget. A group of men had attacked the Vongola mansion. Many guards were killed on the lawn grass as I placed my hands to my mouth. I then turned and looked toward the other side I saw two guardians knocked out. One of them was Ugetsu and the other was G. I rushed to put on something better then the dress. I looked around as I couldn't find anything else, but Primo's suit. I shrugged my shoulders and placed it on as I put my hair back into a pony tail. This was not the time to fool around. I placed on a small pair of black ballet flat shoes as I rushed out of the room and gasped. I can't go out there like this! I need something to protect myself! I rushed back into my room and opened the box as I found my vongola ring inside the box. I gazed it in need and panic as I placed the ring in my hand and prayed.

"Dear God and the four archangels. Please give me strength. The Vongola family needs my help. Thank you. Amen."

As I placed on the ring, it changed back into the white dragon form with the flames surrounded around its' body. I was panicking for some reason. Why? Calm down! Primo needs your help and the guardians! You are needed Lola! That's right I am needed. Diary, I then rushed out toward the main living room as I looked around. What am I suppose to use to protect myself. At that moment, I heard a loud growl as I looked around. I then gazed at my ring as it was shining in full white light.

"Lola Baldovino. Let me help you."

I gazed at the ring in shock as it was the dragon telepathically speaking to me.

"Please, help me dragon."

Suddenly, a huge amount of white light filled the mansion as everyone outside that were fighting stopped and gazed at the sight. White light shined through the windows as the other guardians looked up and gasped. G was wincing from the battle wounds as he held onto his sides.

"Primo, its' Lola!"

Primo stopped fighting as he rushed toward the other two guardians. He looked up at the mansion as he smirked for the first time.

"It's time for her to help us. I think she is ready!"

Meanwhile, while that was occurring outside diary, I was holding my hand out as the ring had stopped emitting off white light. Suddenly, my hands were covered with white flames a white like flame appeared beside my ear. If I wasn't mistaken, it was a white rose. I gazed at the ring as a spirit like dragon came off of the ring and wrapped its' body around me. The dragon gazed at me as it had blue eyes and white flames around its body as it showed intensity in its eyes.

"Lola, I accept you as the wielder of all of the flames. Let's go now and help them!"

I nodded as I rushed outside and gasped as I heard a gunshot. When I had opened my eyes, the white dragon had become a shield around me as white feathers appeared around the ground. I looked at the dragon as he spoke with ease.

"I am Alexis. It is nice to meet you Lola. I will be the one to protect you. Go and help the other guardians! They need you, hurry!"

I nodded as I then rushed through the field with invincible protection. Not one gunshot was able to touch me. When I came to Ugetsu, he was badly injured and tired. I then held onto his hands as I smiled softly at him. He smiled weakly as Alexis then instructed me.

"Hold his hands gently and let me take over."

I nodded as I then gasped. I closed my eyes as it had begun to rain. The men on the battlefield looked up as the water droplets fell to the ground. Alexis continued to speak on.

"Let the element rush back into him. This is his right and duty."

I then concentrated as I thought about the element of rain. As I did, Ugetsu and I began to glow as Primo watched along with Alaude, Daemon Spade, Knuckles and Lampo. The color of blue flames appeared around me and Ugetsu as he looked at me with bright eyes. Soon enough, he was standing up on both legs with full energy as he powered up his flames.

"I feel great! Thank you Lola!" I nodded as I stood up and felt my dragon around me. Ugetsu then took out his sword and began to attack once more at the enemy. I then rushed over back to G as he looked at my stubbornly.

"Let me help you, G. Primo needs you."

Primo had continued to fight as G then sighed and held his hands out. I then held onto his hands I concentrated on thunder. Suddenly, thunder was heard in the sky as Lampo screamed like a girl and jumped out of his pants. He stood back on the ground as he gazed at the man in front of him with only boxers on. His enemy laughed at him as he then electrically sapped him with his finger. The man fell to the ground as Lampo sighed and put his hands behind his head.

"Jeeze, that scared me."

I then finished reviving G as he stood back up and smirked. He then readied himself and began to attack the rest of the criminals. I smiled as the guardians had defeated the rest of the people. All of them cheered as I stood in the background and smiled. Primo rushed to his guardians to make sure they were okay. I then looked at Alexis the dragon as he smiled at me.

"You are just like your mother."

I nodded. "I know right? I have been told many times that I look just like her."

I then turned around and saw Giotto staring at me. He held onto my hands with pride.

"You were amazing! You completely healed Ugetsu and G! I am in your debt Lady Lola."

I shook my head.

"No, I am in your debt."

Before celebrations could even take place, the sound of screaming was heard. I gasped as I turned my head and looked over to where the sound came from. A man dressed in a black suit with a tall black hat was smirking. He had twenty children tied around in a huge rope as they were all situated in a cage. Where the man was standing was where a huge ocean cliff was. I gasped as the other guardians powered up their flames. They got ready to fight as Alaude glared and spun his hand cuffs onto his hands.

"I will handle this."

The man in the tall hat then laughed.

"Don't be a fool! One step further and these children will be killed! Hand the woman to me!"

When the man had said that, Primo glared as his flames began to get bigger. He was ticked off as he placed his hands into tight fists.

"If you want her, you will have to go through me!"

I could have promised that my mouth opened wide when he said that. He looked back at me and nodded as I then nodded back. He then held his fists out toward him.

"You really think we will just give up that easily? Who do you think we are? Fools?"

Lampo scratched his head as Knuckles punched his hand into his fist.

"HEY! I WILL STOP THIS MAN TO THE EXTREME! HE IS MINE!"

Alaude glared at the other two.

"It is my turn!"

Primo then turned his head. "Relax everyone! One at a time!"

I watched as I saw the man snicker and slowly start pushing the children to the edge. I gasped as the man laughed.

"You have until the count of three. One.."

I stopped and looked at Primo as Alaude glared. Each time he twirled his finger, another set of handcuffs appeared.

"Two…" The creepy man continued on.

Before he could say three, I rushed in with panic as Giotto rushed after me. I continued to rush forward as Alexis smirked.

"This will not be a problem."

Soon enough, two white wings reappeared on my back again as Alexis wrapped his body around the cage of children as I stood in front of the children. I held out my ring as a huge sphere of protection appeared around the children. Thunder, lightening, sun rays, the sky, mist, and rain all occurred at once as I could promise, but feel my eyes emit off white light. Alexis growled and projected all of the flames at once as the man gasped and diminished into dust. The wings soon disappeared on my back as Alexis looked at me with a nod.

"That will do for today, Lola."

I nodded as he disappeared. I turned around and unlocked the cage as the children came out and cheered. I smiled as they rushed off and ran home as I looked back at the guardians. All of them were silent as they then came around me and held my hands.

"That was amazing!" I giggled as all of them almost said that. Alaude sighed as I looked at him.

"Sorry about that Alaude. You will be attacking the next group soon. I promise."

Alaude looked at me as he smiled slightly. He then took off as I looked around and noticed that Daemon spade wasn't around. I looked over at Primo as he noticed it too.

"Where is Daemon Spade?" I shook my head as I suddenly got a bad feeling.

Diary, I didn't know what this feeling was, but it was bad. I'm hoping that this feeling will eventually go away. For some reason, I have this feeling that Primo felt it as well. I felt him hold onto my hand tightly as he then looked at me without his hyper will dying mode.

"Let's have breakfast as a celebration."

I then smiled at them all. "If you would all not mind, but can I please make breakfast? I think it would be wonderful if I could."

All of the men cheered as Knuckles raised his hand into the air. Ugetsu laughed as Alaude had walked into the mansion all ready. Lampo had yawned.

"I want to watch!"

I giggled as I saw G walk toward Primo.

"I will see you inside my friend." He had placed his hand onto his shoulder as he then took off inside.

Giotto was still holding my hands as he led me back inside. He then stopped for a moment by the door.

"Lola, tomorrow night, I want to take you to a different lake. I want you to dance with me. Will you dance with me under the stars?"

I gazed at him and replied with laughter. " I would love to. I don't know why, but I always laugh around you."

He laughed as well. "I think it's because we understand each other so well."

Diary, I couldn't agree more with that statement. Soon enough, Giotto and I were inside the mansion now. All of the guardians were in the living room, talking away about what happened in front of the mansion as I was cooking scrambled eggs and pancakes. Lampo had tried to touch a pan with his finger as he gasped and ran around in circles.

"It hurts! It hurts!" I went to him and laughed as I placed his finger under cold rushing water.

"Easy now! You're not suppose to touch the pan while I am cooking!"

After that occurred, I rushed back toward the stove and finally finished the food. I made fresh orange juice and got the butter ready as I chimed the bell.

"Breakfast is ready!"

All at once, all of the guardians came into the room as I handed the plate to them. Before I sat down, all of them started eating at once as Primo sighed and placed his hand to his face.

"Jeeze! There aren't any manners at this table! Come on everyone, show some decency!"

I couldn't help, but laugh again as I served Giotto his breakfast. I then sat down and ate as all of the guardians handed out their plates for a second helping. I got back up and gave them another helping as not one left food on their plates. Lampo had started taking a nap at the table as Knuckles had yawned. Ugetsu got up to play his flute in the kitchen as Lampo had drool coming out of his mouth. Daemon spade was in the room as he sighed and rolled his eyes. G placed his hand onto his face.

"Lampo…you idiot wake up!" G poked Lampo as Lampo fell off of his chair. He continued to sleep away as Primo stood up and laughed. I was back in the kitchen, cleaning away the dishes as I suddenly felt two warm hands upon my waist.

"That was a wonderful breakfast."

I giggled. "I'm glad you liked it. I haven't had that type of food in awhile. When you are in America, it's mostly about pancakes or burgers! No wonder most of us there are heavy! Shh! Don't repeat that."

Giotto laughed as he then came beside me and helped me with the dishes.

"Tell me, how did it feel when you revived G and Ugetsu's energy."

I hesitated for a moment as I gazed at him.

"I…I…can't really explain it. I felt as if I had angels wrapped around me, providing me with warmth. It was the most amazing feeling I have ever felt."

He looked at me with bright, baby, blue eyes as he finished washing the rest of the dishes with me. He then helped me put them away as he then grasped my hand for a moment and kissed it.

"Lola, let's go to the lake tonight. It will be just you and I. I want to dance with you."

My heart was racing again as he pulled me into his arms and lifted my chin to gaze into my own eyes. I blushed once more as he ran his hand carefully over my cheek as placed my hands onto his chest.

"Yes, I want to dance with you."

He then smiled a wide smile as he took my hand and spun me around. I parted from his embrace as he held onto my hand still.

"At seven, be ready. We will have dinner at six thirty tonight. We then dance by the lake at seven or eight."

I nodded as he then came to me and kissed my forehead.

"I am looking forward to tonight."

I stopped and leaned against the counter as my knees were shaking. I gasped as I then dropped a spoon as I giggled and cheered. I danced around the kitchen as I could have sworn that I felt someone watching me again. Gosh is that getting annoying or what? And then, it went away. Whatever, I will let it slide this time. Someday I will get to the bottom of it, diary.

For the rest of the day, I was basically planning on what to wear. What do Italians dress in to dance? I immediately searched through everything as I then stopped and heard a knock at the door. I opened my door as G was standing there with the same look on his face. He then smiled for the first time.

"Primo wanted me to give you this. He says that it is for tonight."

I looked at the box in his hand as I took it from him and smiled. I then leaned forward and kissed his cheek. When I did that, I eventually regretted it. He his face was flushed red as he stood back.

"I'm..sorry. I was trying to thank you that's all."

He nodded as he turned away. I blinked for a moment and gave a concerned look.

"Sheesh. I didn't mean to be weird. Oh well."

Afterwards, I set down the box and gazed at the dress inside as I gasped. It was a beautiful red dress that was sparkling red. It wasn't long like the other dresses I have worn as well. It was up to the knees as there were red high heels to go along with it. I immediately went into the shower and got ready for this event. I couldn't wait. When I had finished bathing, I had styled my hair to where my curls would truly make me shine this evening. I then placed on my pearl earrings and make-up. Tonight, I wanted it sexy. That is what most Italians wanted right? Whenever there was a man who was trying to woe you, you know you have to help him out. And diary, wouldn't you want to with a man like that? I immediately placed on the dress as I placed on the high heel shoes. I then placed on semi red lipstick as I stood up and giggled.

"Yes, yes! Yes!" *I then pushed my breasts up in a funny fashion in front of the mirror as I placed my curly hair over my shoulders.*

"I love this dress. I wonder if he will be looking a bit more at me, if you know what I mean diary."

Ok, ok, I'm being naughty. So what! I'm in love! Who hasn't ever felt naughty before when they are in love! Oh I can't wait for this evening! Oh yes, I can't forget the perfume!

Soon enough, the clock in my room chimed six o'clock as I sat on my bed. Thirty minutes, just thirty minutes. I wonder how he is doing right now.

(Vongola Primo's view)

I began to rush around in panic for the first time in my life. G was in my room, helping me as he had helped place on a different out for me this time. This time, it was a white cape with a white suit. G had even taken out a white Italian hat that matched incredibly well with the outfit. I loved it and I looked like I true Mafia leader. I clapped my hands together and placed both of my hands onto G's shoulders as I then smiled.

"Wish me luck G. I'm going to make her my girlfriend officially. Someday, my wife. When we are ready that is."

G shook his head as he then held onto his shoulder for a moment.

"You just met this woman, Primo. Take it easy."

Giotto laughed. "I can't help it, G. She is amazing and different. I can't tell you how wonderful she is. We understand each other."

G nodded as he smiled for the first time. "I understand Primo. Have a good time tonight."

"Yes." I thought to myself as I finished getting ready and headed out toward the main living room. All of the guardians stared at me with their mouths wide open. Alaude raised an eyebrow.

"Now I'm interested." He stated as Ugetsu smiled as Knuckles cheered.

"Have fun Primo and win her love to the EXTREME!"

Lampo looked at Primo as he blinked. "Wow, I usually look good in a suit, but you look close as good as I do."

I shook my head and laughed as Daemon Spade he smirked again.

"Yes, you look stunning Primo. You do."

I then gave a stern look toward Daemon Spade as I walked over to him and slightly glared.

"If you try to interfere with this, I will immediately bane you from ever being one of my guardians ever again. My feelings may never change for being a friend of yours, but out of safety for Lola, I will not accept your immaturity toward this."

Daemon Spade stood back as he felt intimidated for once.

"I would never do anything like that to you, Vongola Primo."

I then nodded and looked toward the stairs as I felt my heart almost fall to my feet.

"L…L…Lola.."

(Lola's view)

As I walked down the stairs dairy, I could hardly believe what I was seeing. Vongola Primo was wearing the most handsome suit on the planet. I almost dropped to the floor and passed out. I gazed at him as if I were merely hypnotized by a vampire. And when those blue eyes gazed at me, I felt lost in them as my heart was thumping louder and louder in my chest. Oh God help me. This intense pull to just be in his arms right now was making me lose my balance. Yes, I have the hots for him! I can't take it anymore; I have to just say it in this diary. What a man! I then pulled myself together and walked down the staircase as I felt his hand gently hold onto mine. Soon enough, we left the mansion as he held onto my hand in a gentleman like manner. God my heart couldn't stop thumping at this moment! And our rings wouldn't stop shining whenever we touched each other's hands. Oh I swear, it's like having a bar of milk chocolate that would never end! Okay okay, let me continue diary. You will not believe what happened next. I promise myself that I will never forget this evening.

When Primo and I finally went into the carriage, I could feel his hand holding onto mine as he led me in. The doors closed beside us as I felt him hold onto my waist. I smiled and blushed as he came to me and kissed my cheek.

"You look beautiful this evening, Lola. No one else would look better in that dress than you. The angels are gazing down upon us now and they have great envy towards your beauty."

I then came closer into his arms as I leaned against him as both of our hearts were pounding simultaneously.

"And you, my dear Vongola Primo, are so handsome this morning, that I afraid that it will be hard for me to even control myself as a lady."

We both laughed when I said that as he kissed me. It was then interrupted when the carriage came to a stop. I looked over at the door as I gasped at the scenery. Diary, if there is a God, what am I saying! There is a god! Look at this beautiful view! Oh my gosh, there is even a table with candle lights lit and even two men with violins. Oh my gosh this is a dream! I will continue I promise! I feel as if I could cry while writing this!

Giotto then held out his as he had stepped out of the carriage. He held onto my hands as I stepped out and felt him spin me around close to the ground as he bend over and kissed me. I smiled afterwards as he then spun me forward as he took off his cloak and wrapped it around my shoulders. I thanked him for that since it was chilly out. He and I then sat down at the table as the violinsts began to play a soft tune. The meal consisted of shrimp scampi with noodles, a salad with garlic bread and yes, in Italy as always, wine. Giotto knew I didn't like wine as he poured me a glass of milk. I smiled back.

"Thank you Giotto. You are such a kind man! You worry so much about your guardians and other people! When do you get a chance to worry about yourself?"

He looked at me for a moment while sipping his glass of wine.

"It's out pure love for the friendship I have with my fellow guardians. Don't get me wrong, I care for myself, but more than anything, I truly do care for them as they care for me as a friend."

I nodded as I turned and gazed at the most beautiful lake I had ever seen. I could hear frogs croaking and crickets chirping as the moon was full that evening. I then looked over toward the lake as I saw this long path way toward the center of the lake. I gazed at it as he held onto my hand for a moment.

"Is something wrong?"

I looked at him. "No, I was just noticing that pathway in the center of the lake."

Giotto smiled as he brought his hand to his lips as I looked at him with a longing look. He then stopped and gazed at my eyes as he helped me stand up.

"Before we eat, shall we dance?"

I nodded as he came forth and bowed. I laughed once more as I took his hand. He led me toward the lake as the violinists began to play a beautiful tune. When they did, he placed his hand on my back as he held my other hand with his. I looked at him gently as I placed one hand onto his shoulder as he then lifted my chin for a moment.

"Trust me." I then smiled as he began to dance the waltz with me. As we did, he spun me around as we continued to dance. For some reason, as we danced, I felt that we were the only people around. The violins began to silence as I could hear nothing more than my own heart beat. And what was amazing, diary was that, I was able to hear his. Our hearts were beating the same time. He twirled me around again as he then gracefully swept me off my feet and led me toward the pathway that led to the center of the lake. As he led me there, I felt like crying. Why? No man has ever treated me this way before. Such love, such passion to be with me, all I can think of is, finally. Finally I have met him. When Vongola primo led me to the lake, he began to sing a soft tune as my eyes widened. Was he singing? I heard him singing in Italian as I felt myself become breathless as I began to sing back with him. Before I knew it, we were in the center of the lake of where the pathway had ended. When we had finished dancing, I still felt deaf to the world around me, almost blind as he was the only man standing there, gazing at me. I opened my eyes as we intensely looked at each other as he held onto my arms with a strong hold, showing his desire to be with me. At that moment, he kissed me, but this moment, I felt as if I was princess and he was my prince. My hair swayed in the wind as my eyes were closed. His cape that was upon my shoulders swayed with the wind as I felt lost in his warmth and grasp. All I can imagine was a male angel with arms around me with wings keeping me warm. When I had moved my head back, I could feel his kisses trail down my neck and close my breasts as he slowly lifted me up as I looked down at him. He pulled me down closer to him as his hands ran down my arms to my waist.

"Lola…I…I.."

I was breathing harder now as I then spoke back toward him. "Yes? Yes…"

Giotto brought me back into his arms as he then breathed closer to my lips.

"Love you. I want you to be with me, forever."

I started to cry when he said that as I held onto his hands. I then immediately kissed him as I was too much at that moment. I was so much that I had pushed him into the lake with me! We came up from the water as we came back to each other and kissed. Diary, our kiss lasted a long time. By the time we had finished kissing, Giotto and I had witnessed the sun rising. We kissed that long! I know what you are thinking, we should have done more than just kissing, but right now, it just felt so right. I never knew two people could kiss that long. Was I wrong! O_O. But anyway, diary, I will never forget that night. I felt that our souls were one at that moment as our rings continued to glow. I finally realized that, I had met my true soul mate.

Giotto and I came out of the water as the violinists handed us towels. All of them were laughing as they were speaking in Italian. Even though I had no idea what they were saying, I could tell that they knew we were in love. Giotto brought me close to his arms as he pulled me closer to him.

"Lola…do you love me the same?"

I turned and looked as I wondered how I would answer back. Well, the American way was well, I won't get into that. (Laugh out loud). But the lady way was this. I slowly kissed his forehead and kissed his cheeks as I held onto his hands and gently whispered to him inside the carriage.

"Yes, I love you the same way that you love me."

He pulled me closer to him in the carriage as he then whispered to me.

"Marry me."

(OOC: This is the end of the fourth chapter. Yes, got intense there for a moment huh? Heheh, I hoped you all liked it. I will be posting the fifth chapter soon. Keep reading, it's going to get even better. Trust me ;) ).


	5. Chapter 5

(OOC: Well, it has been quite a long time since I have updated this story. I haven't had barely any reviews, but as of request, I will update this chapter. This chapter is dedicated to Sourapple. I'm very glad that you like this story and I will continue to write when I get the chance. Enjoy and as for this chapter, a huge event will take place, more sensuality will occur, and the true love between Lola and Giotto will finally connect in this chapter. Enjoy! Once again, I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and I only own my OC character.)

**The Love that Never Was: Hold me before I Breathe Again**

Dear Diary, today was a very intense day, but it was the day that our true love was finally set and stone. However, Daemon had pulled a terrible trick on me and Giotto, almost causing our love to end. Let me begin on this stormy and windy night.

It was a morning like no other. I had woken up with my hair in tangles and I had to repeatedly take the tangles out. It was dreadful how much of a bad hair day I was having. When I finally got them out, I undressed and wore a white dress today. That very morning I had awoken, I felt as if something was wrong. I turned my head and gazed at my ring as my soft eyes glistened toward it. Slowly, I put my hands to my heart, feeling my heart hurting with each beat.

"What is wrong? I had such a significant night with Primo yesterday. Why does my heart hurt so much in my bossom? "

I had whispered to myself as I went into the mirror and placed my hand onto my forehead.

"Oh quit it Lola! Everything is fine! Just hang in there!"

I sighed to myself as I then made my way into the dining room table. When I got there, no one was around. Diary, something was wrong. It is 8Am in the morning and no one is around. What is going on? I sat down at the table and turned my head as I heard a bird chirping. I sat up and smiled, walking toward the window, but when I did, a sudden breeze had brushed against my back. I turned around, startled as all of the lights had turned off.

"W-what is going on?"

At that moment diary, it began to get cloudy outside and it began to rain. Nothing was behind me and there was no one around. Thus, I went and lit a candle light as I began to wander the halls.

"Giotto? G? Lampo? Alaude? Ugetsu? Knuckles? Hello? Is anyone home?"

After an hour of calling their names, a strong struck of lightening was heard as I screamed.

"AH! Oh my goodness! Okay okay I get it God! Sheesh… I don't know where everyone is, but I'm just going to go take a nap."

I sighed and stated diary as I then walked into my room. When I did, I closed the door and began to undress. My dress fell to the ground as I wrapped sheets around my beautiful curvaceous body. My soft brown curls fell over my bossom that was also covered with the sheet. Only my thin waist was revealed as I looked toward the bed and then the window. Why does this feel like a nightmare? Where is everyone? Ugh…stop it Lola! They probably had errands to do.

As I had walked toward the window, I stopped and heard my name being called.

"Lola…"

My heart leapt from my chest as my eyes glistened at the window pane. Only one man could call my name like that. I smiled suddenly and turned my head, seeing Giotto as I held onto the sheets. The thought of not wearing a dress on completely slipped my mind as none of that mattered. He was here and everything was going to be all right. Even if this day was gloomy, he would make me feel loved and safe. I turned and gazed at him as the room was dark. He wore his full attire as something seemed a little off about him, but I was completely mesmerized by him.

"Giotto…I..I searched everywhere for everyone. I woke up this morning feeling as if something was wrong. I'm so glad you're here."

Giotto had walked toward me as I felt his warm hands upon my shoulders. He smiled softly at me as his hands ran down my shoulders. He gently kissed me and for some reason, it felt off. It wasn't the same kiss that he usually gives me. It had a sense of weakness toward it. When he had kissed toward my neck and held my slender waist, I turned my head and moved my neck away from him.

"Giotto, what's going on? Your kisses are different and when you usually hold me, it's the feeling of never wanting to let me go. Is something wrong?"

My heart was racing at this moment, the feeling of tears started to run down my cheeks as he lifted a finger and cleared my tears.

"Lola, I want you to forgive me for last night. I was not myself yesterday."

I turned my head and glared at him for a moment. Something is truly wrong.

"What do you mean? I had a wonderful day last night. Are you saying that you don't really love me?"

Slowly, he turned me around and placed one hand over my stomach and the other over my heart as he traveled his hand up toward my neck. I erotically moved my head back, parting my lips at the same time as I could hear his breathing. I had closed my eyes as the smell of a rose was nearby my nose. The soft petals ran down my neck again as his body was pressed against my back. Slowly, I whispered to him this..

"Giotto…..who are you really?"

At that moment, everything had stopped as a dark chuckle was heard. I turned my head and saw Daemon Spade behind me. He was disguised as Giotto and his disgusting hands were on me! UGH! And he had kissed me! I struggled to get out of his grasp as he held me firmly by the waist.

"Your quite an annoyance in this house. I am not able to make Primo a stronger mafia leader if you are in the way. Thus, I think it's best if I showed you something. Come with me…my darling."

He then picked me up as I kicked and screamed. I was calling for Giotto as he vanished with me in his arms. Finally, we appeared at a lake as it was raining outside. The real Giotto was nearby a carriage as the rest of the vongola family was present. Giotto had a stern look on his face as he opened the carriage door and held his hand out. A woman with long, beautiful blonde hair stepped out of the carriage as Giotto took her hand and brought her to him. My eyes widened as I watched. The blonde girl giggled and pulled Giotto into a kiss as I stepped back and gasped. I fell to my knees in complete shock as my heart was ripped apart.

D..diary…as I am writing to you about this I am crying. I am crying so hard it is unbelieveable that I had to see this. At that moment, I stood up, emotionless as Alaude turned his head and looked at Daemon Spade and I. He could see the emotionless look in my eyes as Alaude raised an eyebrow. He then looked at Giotto and the blonde woman as his eyes narrowed.

"What is Daemon Spade up too?"

Giotto's View:

I turned my head from that kiss and almost threw up. I never liked this girl and she had always liked me, but I never expected her to kiss me! I'm glad that Lola isn't here. She would never forgive me for something I didn't do. This blonde girl is part of Daemon's aristocratic family. She is his sister and everytime she comes by, she tries very hard to kiss me, but it's almost unbearable to have her around. I…

When I had turned my head, I saw Lola there as my eyes widened in horror. Lola was crying horrifically. She was crying so hard, that it seemed like she was dying. Anger struck through me as I turned around and slapped Daemon's sister. I slapped her so hard that she fell to the ground. All of the Vongola members gasped in disbelief.

"Giotto! Primo! Your not suppose to hit girls!"

Giotto's hands were tightened as he looked over at Lola, his eyes were watered.

"I would rather die than see Lola like that. This is Daemon's doing. I know it is…."

All of the members turned their heads and saw Lola crying deeply as she got up and ran. She wrapped the sheets around her body as it continued to poor and rain. She ran and ran as Giotto got into hyper will dying mode and flew after her. All of the members of the team were looking for Daemon as Knuckles was upset too.

"I will get Daemon and punch him to the EXTREME!"

Alaude had his handcuffs ready and Ugetsu was frowning. "I have never see Giotto this angry before. Daemon has truly lost it. He will never be able to come back now. Giotto truly loves Lola. I don't know if things will ever be the same now."

G shook his head and he gritted his teeth. "Tssh….moron…we will get Daemon for sure."

Lampo sighed. "Yatta yatta…might as well. If the boss is mad, we do it!"

Lola's View:

"UGH! That JERK! THAT INSULATE JERK! He just used me! He kissed another girl! He held onto that other girl with such..UGH! Diary…no other words can describe my anger! I am so upset!"

I kept running diary, I ran so hard that I felt like I could never breathe again. Nothing, but the coldness of the rain, the pounding beats of my heart could be felt at that moment. There was nothing I could do, but suffer from this pain that was bestowed upon me. I guess it wasn't meant to be. I guess….I guess….

I had stopped thinking when I finally made it to the waterfalls of enchantment. What is strange about this waterfall is that the water is warm. Yes! It's warm even after a rain storm. I never understood why it was warm water, but for now, it was the right time to step into. I didn't want to get sick after being heartbroken. Thus, I wondered if my ring still worked. Yes diary, I forgot to mention that I had placed on my ring on right before I was going to take a nap. I was going to wear it to see if Primo was going to come after me. Anyway, I took off the sheet and walked into the warm water as I closed my eyes and took the hair band out of my hair. My hair was flowing in the water as I stood half way in. The water warmed the coldness of my body as the clouds in the sky began to disappear from the rapid winds. Finally, everything settled down as I looked up at the moon and felt my tears continue to flow down my cheeks. My arms covered my breasts as I held my hands onto my heart in pain.

"Giotto…why?"

Giotto's View:

Finally, I had found her. She was in the water next to the water fall, using the water's warmth to comfort her spirit. My ring immediately began to glow as my own heart was in deep pain. If only that 'bitch' of a sister of Daemon's had not kissed me out of force like that, this would have not happened. I slowly landed onto the ground and took off my clothes as well. I was still in hyper will dying mode. It was very difficult to calm myself down from what had happened earlier and I highly doubt that Lola was able to calm down either. I slowly walked into the water, barely blushing as it felt completely natural to see her without wearing clothes or walking to her without wearing any clothes. It felt so right and I didn't even question it. Even though she was covered mostly by water, I could see the beautiful curves from her back as if she were created from angels themselves. Her hair was alluring and her gentle and warm spirit drew me closer to her being. Slowly, I approached her, gently placing my hands onto her delicate arms as I could then immediately sense her tense up. I smiled, sensing the spitfire nature in her. She immediately came out of my grasp and turned around with angry fists.

Lola's View:

"HOW DARE YOU KISS A GIRL WHILE YOU ARE WITH ME! HOW DARE YOU!"

Diary, I came right at him and aimed to slap his face. He blocked it as I gasped. I then used my left hand as he blocked it again. I raised an eyebrow and did it repeatedly as he kept blocking my slaps. I got so agitated that I continued to do this over and over again as I then stopped and started to laugh. He did the same as I then growled and huffed and puffed.

"YOU'RE A JERK AND YOU KNOW IT!"

I turned away from him again as I crossed my arms.

Giotto's View:

"That girl that had kissed me by force was Daemon's sister. She likes me, but I can't stand her. The only reason why I put up with her is because she is Daemon's sister. I have to get along with everyone in the Vongola family or the family will fall apart. I hate her kisses and spit each time she does. However, when I saw you crying like that, I slapped her. I don't even hit women and your reaction bothered me so much that she truly deserved it."

Lola didn't move or say a word after I stated those words. My heart was aching more and more as I saw how upset she was at me. However, I was intrigued by it. Her short temper was very Italian and her strength of a woman never ceased to surprise me. The more this conversation took place, the more I wanted her.

Lola's View:

"I don't care how many words you tell me, I can't believe you even let her kiss you! You really think I'm going to let this slide? I want a man that will treat me like gold! Who will love me forever and have babies with me! Yes! I want babies! I want at least two or three! But I want it with a man that will always be with me and love me and care for me. I want him to enjoy the love of being in a family and raising babies!"

Diary, my entire heart and soul was poured out into this conversation. Yes, it is true. Ever since I was a little girl, I have always wanted babies. I want to be a mother with a very loving husband. But I'm not sure if he is the right one anymore.

I turned my head and glared at him menancingly as Primo walked toward me and wrapped his arms around. My heart quickened as I began to cry. He then slowly turned me around and hugged me close to his chest.

Giotto's View:

"I am sincerely and forever sorry about what happened. That will never happen again. No woman has ever captivated me this much as you have. If I lost you, I will forever be lost."

I saw Lola's face as she was still dissatisified. This wasn't going to be easy. Maybe she needed something more than words. She was a woman of passion in many things, maybe she needed to feel my feelings through touch rather than my words. I gently lifted her chin as I cleaned her tears. That was when she told me the story about Daemon that had happened early this morning. My blood pressure began to rise as I then ran my hand down her back and held onto her slender hip. My other hand ran through her curly hair as my muscular arms held onto her goddess like body.

Lola's View:

I can feel his sincereity through his touch as he held me in his long embrace. The stroke of his hand through my hair, his loving grasp upon my hip, and the unsettledness of his heart beat made me listen to his apology and his desire to be with me. His gaze was upon mine as I gazed at his. Warmth, love, gentleness, and absolute desire were seen in his orange like eyes as he finally powered down. When he did, my ring was glowing with his. His ring was glowing as well as we then placed our hands together. The light began to shine brighter as he then took off his ring and placed it upon my hand. I gazed at him, unsure what he was doing. Before another word was spoken, he came to him and kissed me. The sound of the rushing water filled our ears as our hearts kept beating upon our chests. I wasn't looking forward to the kiss after what had happened, but when he kissed me, I had fallen in love with him all over again. The way his lips moved upon mine indicated how much he loved me. And as he kissed me, tears ran down of our cheeks. Slowly, he brought me closer into the warmth of the water as we kissed. He gently parted his lips from mine and looked at my eyes as then whispered to me once more.

"I will make sure that Daemon never leaves another hand on you again. He will no longer be serving the Vongola Family. You are part of this family and I will never let you go."

*His finger tips touched mine once more as my heart was racing in my chest. Diary, it was the most intense moment I have ever had in my life and it was so natural on how he held me and kissed me. I will not get specific about what happened next, but I will give you a little taste on how it felt.*

When Giotto had spoken those words, he had gently kissed down my neck and sucked on it for awhile, indicating that he was leaving a mark that I was now his. From there on, the night was filled passion, love, and absolute desire to be with one another. The passionate drive that happened throughout that night was so natural and felt so right that I wish it could happen every single night. More than anything, it felt as if he was truly driven to impregnate me. It was if my words had echoed through his ears and had stayed within his mind that I wanted to have babies. I am determined now that he truly wants me as his wife and that he wants babies with me. I have had many friends in America that have dated many men and most of them I've heard, were not very good at love making. However, with Primo and I it was….like…heaven. When our wonderful encounter had ended, he had gracefully wrapped me in his warm cloak and kissed me over and over again as he placed on his clothes. He gently picked me up as I sneezed. He did the same as we both laughed. I then looked at him with my hair tied back in a pony tail as he rubbed the mark he left on my neck. I smiled gently.

"..I feel as if I can breathe again. I felt like I had died when you had kissed that other girl. But….but.."

I could feel the concerned touch of his hand upon my cheek and then his thumb went across my lower lip as some tears ran down my cheeks. My eyes had slowly closed as I continued to speak..

"I never thought…..I would be alive again.."

I whispered to him diary as Giotto lifted my cheek and kissed me softly.

"I won't allow that to happen to you. Allow me to be that man for you. I want you with me. I need you."

He whispered in a deep fashion of love toward me as I nodded in deep happiness toward his words. He then went into his hyper will dying mode and flew us back into the mansion. It was two in the morning when we had arrived back in his room. He allowed me to get cleaned up first as he cleaned himself up as well. I placed on my night gown as he came to me and wrapped his arms around me. No words escaped our lips as we were completely mesmerized by each other's presence and eyes. He brought me into the bed and wrapped us both in warm blankets.

Giotto's View:

There she is now. With me and forever now in my embrace, she is my love and forever she shall be. I never want to see her that way ever again. She doesn't deserve to be treated this way. Not ever shall she see anything that bad again. I love you Lola and I will be that man of your dreams. Forever…

(OOC: That's it! I hope you liked it! More updates soon! :D!)


	6. Chapter 6

(OOC: Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. I truly appreciate it. ROFL! As I'm enjoying my spring break, I recently finished the anime called Kiba. Man was that a roller coaster and absolutely awesome. Maybe someday I will do a fanfiction on it. I've always wanted to see what happens when you have a person that doesn't seek power that is by the key spirits? Well, anyway, back to business ;). Sorry about my late chapters! College is a lot of work, but I love it! 3. As always and before, I do not own Katekyo hitman reborn, however, I own Lola. Get ready for one hell of a chapter ;), also, sorry if there are errors in this story. I haven't had time to check it, but I see there are some eager reader's so please enjoy!)

Celestial Unjust and the Witches of Ireland

"Date, January 5th, 1800. Dear diary, where shall I begin today? The evening last night as has stolen my breath away and everything around me has changed. I feel at peace whenever I am around Giotto and the little fiasco that happened the other day has now completely left my mind. When I woke up this morning, I could feel his majestic and warm arms upon my body as his ring shined a bright light with mine. I have always wanted to know what would happen if he wore my ring and I wore his? Maybe I should give it a try sometime! Anyway, diary, I never thought I would meet a man like him before and he is someone that I will never let go. It was not until that very evening that I dreamt about water. Water that was reflecting the starry sky above and the night that we were dancing underneath, reflected our reflections as well. When he held my hands in that dream, I could have sworen that our hands were igniting white light. So much warmth came from those hands that I could hardly breathe. It felt amazing, diary and at the end of the dream, wings appeared at our backs and our foreheads touched each other's. I felt so at home and at peace with myself that nothing could go wrong and that nothing in this world could stop the connection that he and I have. What is this diary? Is this more than true love? Is this what the oriental's call karma? It must be; diary. Giotto is the man that I want to spend the rest of my life with.

Thus, diary, let me begin about today's events and you will not believe what happened today! After I had woken up, I had ran into the shower and placed on my favorite corset and dress. Something about today made me smile and I was clearly glowing. I was so happy that I rushed Giotto out of bed and gave him his clothes in person. He sat up, looking tired still, but very content. I giggled in front of him and gently pulled his cheeks as he gave a groaning sound.

"Come on sleepy head! It's a beautiful day! Wake-up! Wake-up!"

Giotto yawned and fell back into bed as her purposefully wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back into bed. He then stated, "Ten more minutes, Lola."

I laughed and then kissed him as he then woke up and smiled. Giotto broke the kiss and stroked my hair as he laughed.

"That is one way to wake me up. Besides, what is all of the excitement for, Lola?"

I stood up in front of the window pane and twirled around in complete happiness. The sun's rays were shining in the room, warming each and every single cell of my body as I could feel the strength of love within my own heart.

"It's love Giotto. I'm in love.."

I hesitated as I then stopped and smiled at with the sun shining right on me.

"With you."

He then smiled and got up and held me in his arms as we both turned our heads and looked outside. The breeze was beautiful, welcoming, and enchanting. Nothing could stop this wonderful day. At that moment, my stomach growled as he raised an eyebrow. I laughed as he then picked me up.

"Well, I know how to solve that problem. Onto-"

Right before we were going to go to the kitchen, G had opened the door as Giotto was only in his boxers with me in his hands. G then gasped and slammed the door.

"AHHH! PRIMO! Put some pants on! I don't need to know what you are doing with LOLA! COME ON!"

I laughed full heartedly as Giotto blushed.

"Can you please knock first G?"

G sighed as he kicked the door with his hands in his pockets.

"Tsh….you could put a sock on the door or something! Jeeze, not everyone can read your mind Giotto or your energy!"

Giotto laughed.

"At least I can use my intuition besides yours!"

(Narrator View: Meaning, I'm writing as the narrator. LOL)

G gritted his teeth as he walked down the hallway, passing by Lambo as he was upside down in the chair. He looked bored as usual as he yawned.

"Are we having breakfast yet? I'm getting really hungry. As a prince, I should get fed first."

G glared at him. "Hey, go make breakfast yourself!"

Lambo rubbed his back as he glanced at G.

"Sheesh, what set him off?"

As G made his way to the dining room, Alaude was sitting at the table with his hedge hog present beside his hands. Then, a little yellow bird was in the room, sitting on the top of his head as Alaude was reading the paper. Knuckles was in the living room, doing his morning routine by punching the punch bags as he screamed louder than anything else on the planet.

"EXTREME! YEAH! "

He was drenched in sweat as he smiled and took a hand towel. He wiped the sweat off of his body as he gulped down his water bottle.

"OH YEAH! EXTREME WORK OUT! I'M ALL POWERED UP!"

Ugetsu then made his way into the room as he was practicing his flute.

"Now, now…everyone, settle down. Just because Giotto is in love, doesn't mean anything as changed. "

G looked even more agitated as he made a fist toward Ugetsu.

"You say that phrase when you have caught him with only his boxer's on."

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Even Alaude moved the newspaper down slightly to look at G. Knuckles laughed and shouted excitedly,

"FINALLY! I KNEW THEY WOULD GET TOGETHER! TO THE EXTREME!"

Ugetsu laughed. "Awesome, we can now have a little boss walking around that is just like Primo!"

G slapped his hand upon his face as Lambo came in lazy like, looking for some food as he sighed in impatience.

"I'm hungry."

G then growled as he opened the door and left.

"I'm going out! "

He then slammed the door behind him as Ugetsu sighed. "Why does he always get this way?"

Right when G had left, Giotto and Lola walked down the stairs. Giotto was dressed in his usual attire as Lola wore her favorite white dress. She looked around as everyone cheered. Lola blushed as Giotto did the same. He then looked around for G.

"Where is G?"

Ugetsu then sighed, "He left because he couldn't handle the thought of what was going on."

Giotto looked stern as Lola made a strong fist.

"Let me take of this."

Giotto looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?"

Lola nodded.

"I feel that when he sees me, he doesn't full accept me as a member here in this place. Please, let me try, Giotto."

Giotto nodded as he allowed Lola to leave and find G.

(In Lola's view)

I ran all the way to the bottom of the stairs, making my way outside this place so that I may find G. I had to do something, diary. There was no way I was going to be able to still stay with Giotto if this conflict was going on with his best friend! I know it sounds silly diary, but it's important to clear this! Trust me! Anyway, I rushed into town, searching high and low until I saw him beside a building, smoking a cigarette as I slowly approached him. I then gently called out his name,

"G…."

He didn't turn his head as I then began to speak.

"I understand that it's weird that I have just came into Giotto's lives and we seem close all ready, however, I am not here to use him in anyway. I truly do love Giotto. He is amazing and-"

G threw away his cigarette to the ground as he rudely interrupted me, stating, "Is that all you have ot say?"

I looked at him rather shocked.

"No..there is more."

G began to walk away from me as I followed him. What was wrong? Why doesn't he like the fact that I'm there?

G continued to walk away as I followed him all the way to the river. He stopped and glanced over his shoulder and gazed at me. I was frowning, showing a large amount of concern as he then smirked a bit.

"Tsh..you remind me a lot of my mother."

I immediately gave him a weird look as he looked off into the distance. That was when he started his story.

"A long time ago, my mother was killed by a group of bad men when I was only eight years old. Before that, my mother was very strong, loving, and kind. I could see harmony in her eyes and true peace. I never felt alone or unsafe. Her strength and ability to move far in the world is what kept me going. It's that strength that made me find Giotto and form this viligente group of men. To be honest, I don't have a problem of you being here and being with Giotto. What bothers is that when Giotto has a family with you, he may not be interested in this goal that we have all made. I'm worried that the group will split apart."

As I heard his words, I was surprised that he said that, but it did make sense. That was when I pulled off my ring and came in front of him.

"Then G, when or if I become married with Giotto, you may have my ring."

G looked at me with a shocked look on my face.

"This ring is powerful, but it will help keep the group together. I know it will."

G looked at me with a strong face and closed my fingers around the ring that was in the center of my hand.

"No, I understand. I accept you as a part of our group. As a part of that, let's go back. "

I smiled gently at G, feeling warmth in my heart from his acceptance as we slowly made our way back. When we did, Giotto and everyone else was sitting around a table, eating breakfast. When Giotto saw me, he stood up and almost sprung out of his chair to see me. I laughed as G then came in and sat beside Giotto. Giotto looked at his right hand man for a very long time and then knew that everything had worked out. I walked into the kitchen and brought in some bread and butter and some eggs as the group of men dashed for it. I laughed as I then made a plate for myself.

"Come on, Knuckles you keep taking all of the food! I'm starving!" Lampo stated as he reached for the French bread. Knuckles kept eating as Ugetsu laughed.

"Now, now you too, there are plenty of food left!"

Alaude then watched as almost all of the food had disappeared. That was when there was one loaf of bread left and Alaude had his eyes upon it for a long time now. When Knuckles reached for it, Alaude threw his handcuffs at him and used his flames to make the handcuffs cover Knuckle's body all the way from head to toe. Alaude took the loaf of bread and started to eat it while walking away as Knuckles struggled.

"ALAUDE! Get me out of here!"

Diary, I laughed my rear end off! Yes, I did! It was absolutely hilarious. When all of this happened, Giotto and I had been admiring each other across the table, not until a knife came flying right through the window and landed on the wall next to Giotto. My heart leapt from my chest as all of the guardians stopped moving and dashed to the windows. Nothing was present except the knife and a letter. Giotto slowly took the knife out and opened the letter as I gulped. What was going on now? Giotto then read it out loud,

"Dear Vongola Primo,

This is the Vindice and we are demanding that you go on a search for a woman and to protect her. This woman is a witch, a woman found not in Italy, but in Ireland. She is the direct descendent of the first witch ever known to mankind and she is constantly being hunted by people in the mafia. If she is captured by the group of the mafia and fallen into poor hands, the balance of nature will be disrupted. If you do not do this task, you and Lola will be brought to prison."

Everyone in the mansion were shocked that the Vindice had written a letter upon this request. Giotto held onto my hand with deep concern as he looked down and thought for a moment. He then nodded.

"Everyone, we are to set out tomorrow on this quest. I will get the tickets. Start packing."

I looked at Giotto with concern as he began to walk away. I lightly placed my finger tips to my lips as I watched everyone rush to get ready. I then ran upstairs and began to pack as well. That evening, Giotto was sitting beside the window seal, gazing at the moonlight when I had come to approach him diary. I didn't quite understand what was going on, but I decided to come inside and help him. I gently placed my hands onto his shoulders as he turned his head and slightly smiled at me.

"Giotto, I will help you on this quest. I promise to help you with this so that we may enjoy being together."

Giotto slowly placed his hand onto mine as he nodded slowly.

"I understand Lola, but for some reason, with my hyper intuition, I'm getting a bad feeling about this. I have a bad feeling about Vindice and that this might be a trap for that woman we are going to save."

I slowly came closer to him, diary, and kissed his cheek as he turned his head and kissed me on the lips.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be okay. I won't let anything bad happen to you, Giotto."

Giotto smiled at her, "I will not allow anyone to hurt you. Now, let's go rest. We have a long journey upon us tomorrow."

I then looked at him gently once more, stating, "Where exactly are we going to Europe?"

Giotto looked back outside the window as he watched the waves clash upon the shore.

"We are going to Ireland, a Pagan tribe located to the North."

I nodded gently as he then turned around and picked me up and placed me in this bed. I giggled as he came to me and wrapped his arms around me as he covered us both with a blanket. I smiled happily as I snuggled against his chest and fell asleep instantly.

Diary, that next morning, we left the Vongola mansion in Italy and made our way to Ireland. I was surprised as to how far Ireland as we took a train and a boat to get there. It took us about four days to arrive there and when we did, the land was beautiful! So much greenery and so much fresh air, it was like a dream! However, the people were very different. Everyone had a different accent and spoke, "Lass" or "Lad." I was not use to it and the men and women had beautiful bright red hair. It was gorgeous! I wish I had that type of hair that shined and glowed in the air. The hotel that we were staying at had wonderful service and although we obtained four suits, Giotto and I had our own room. I kept imagining us on our honeymoon and how wonderful that has been for the both of us, however, I needed to snap back to reality. We had an important task to do, thus, it's time that I help my beloved out and helps us get back home. However, Diary, I've been feeling a little sickly lately. My hands have been hurting, my neck has been tight, and my stomach has been very upset. I don't know what that means yet, however, I will just spend more time to take care of myself. That very night, Giotto, me and the entire Vongola family made our way into a deep forest. It was so dark that we had to use our flames to ignite the way s we started to track down this woman. I held onto Primo's hand as he smiled at me wrapped his arm around me.

"Giotto, who is this woman that we are saving?"

Giotto looked at me for a moment with his soft blue eyes as he then looked forward.

"She is a very powerful mystique. Now that I recall, I've heard of her before in one of the mafia meetings. A group of men were talking about taking her to Italy to use her abilities for their own advantages. I stepped out of the conversation, not wanting to partake with that."

I raised an eyebrow as we climbed over a large tree trunk. The wind was blowing strong that evening and the sound of a strange type of music was being played. It sounded like gypsy music; however, it was not the same. Diary, at this moment, I promise you, I have never seen so many different things in my life and at this moment, my view about things began to change. That was when we saw a huge group of women dancing around a rather large fire. Music was playing loudly as the winds kept shifting it's patterns. As the witches moved one way, the winds would follow their movements and when we got closer to this tribe, Giotto put his arm out in front of me and his Vongola family.

"Wait, let's watch and see what will happen."

Ugetsu, Knuckles, Lampo, and Alaude stood and watched the women dance as all of the women were wearing white cloaks around their bodies. However, there was one woman wearing a purple cloak around her body as she wore a white dress with white ballet like shoes. However, we could not make out the look of her face as all of the other women were Irish. When then music finished and the dancing had seized, all of the women stopped moving and sat down around the fire as two women stood beside the witch with a purple cloak. They slowly revealed her face as I slightly gasped. Diary, this woman wasn't Irish. She had dark skin and light hazel green eyes and a symbol in between her forehead. A symbol I have never seen before as it looked like this: o). I turned and looked at Giotto and asked him what that meant. That was when he turned his head and asked Knuckles to look it up.

Knuckles shook his head as he closed his bible. "I've never seen anything like that before to the EXTR-"

G covered Knuckle's mouth. "Do you want us to get caught?"

Alaude then looked at it and so did Lampo as Lampo sighed. "This is boring, I want to go get something to eat. Ugetsu laughed as he then took out his flute.

"Come on guys, they don't look like a bad group of people!"

Alaude readied his handcuffs and watched the event as he wasn't pleased. He would rather be fighting more than anything. That was when I sneezed. All of the men in the group looked at me as Giotto laughed. Apparently, the sound of me sneeze reached the witch in purple as she spotted us. She took out a potion and threw it onto the ground as a large amount of fire came rushing into the forest. The fire swarmed around the trees, clearing a pathway for us to their gathering. When the fire cleared, she waved her hand us to come to her as the other women turned their heads and looked at us. Giotto walked forward as he held onto my hand. Everyone else followed Lampo looked around and blinked.

"Wait wait, we are getting closer? Why are we getting closer?"

G placed his hand over his face, "Lampo, go, tsh…"

He kicked the dirt in front of him as we made our way in front of the witches. When Giotto and I approached them, the woman with the colored skin gazed at me and everyone else in the Vongola family as she took a step forward. All of the witches bowed their heads as she walked forward. Diary, she was absolutely beautiful and she was the same age as I, I presume! She then stood in front of us as the winds continued to shift in direction as she then waved her hands into the sky and made the wind stop.

"My name is Selestia. I am not from this country for I was kidnapped from my home country, Africa. However, I was saved by these women, which I now call them sister's, who have done everything they can to keep me safe from many men."

She then walked forward and first walked up to Alaude as she smiled gently and giggled.

"I see, so you have a seraph upon you who is only interested in war. I suggest you keep an eye on him."

Giotto smiled from that response as Alaude gazed at her for a moment as then sat down beside a tree, watching the meeting continue on. As Selestia came to Lampo, she stopped and pulled out a piece of bread for him as he took it and inhaled.

"I was starving!" Lampo stated as Selestia then came to Knuckles. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a potion bottle. She then placed it in his hands as it was glowing a bright blue.

"Use this when you are close to death for a major battle is coming your way soon. You must stay alive, for your great great grandson is truly needed in the future. Take care of yourself."

Knuckles scratched his head and took it as he then held onto it and blinked. That was when she came to Ugetsu and giggled. She came to the ground and grabbed dirt into her hands and looked up at him with her hazel green eyes. She slowly blew onto the dirt as sparkles emitted off of the dirt. In Ugetsu's hand, a small stone appeared in his hands as it emitted blue flames.

"Hold onto that stone, for it is needed, it shall come to use. I can not tell you what it is, for it is a reflection of your soul. However, it shall help you when the time is right."

All of the witches, turned their heads and watched as Selestia came to me and Giotto as she stared at us for a long time. I held onto Giotto's hand tightly, hoping to hear a good affirmation, diary. I slowly looked up at Giotto as he looked at the witch sternly, watching her as well as the witch then stood back, and began to dance. All of the witches watched and turned around as they bowed. She then removed her cloak as the symbol inbetween her eyebrows began to shine with white light. Everyone else in the Vongola clan stared as she had a white shawl around her body. Slowly, she spun around, speaking a different language as the winds blew fiercely. She then stopped dancing and began to sing. As she did, two swans flew down in front of us as they made a heart shape design while touching each other's beaks. As they did, they raised their wings, for their feathers fell around us. I watched in awe in the beauty of the sight as Giotto watched as well. Selestia kept singing as her laced shawl swayed in the wind, along with her very dark curly hair. All of the women in the clan stood up and bowed before Giotto and I as we were shocked. Selestia then stood forward and bowed toward us as well as I now truly wanted an explanation. Selestial then stopped singing as the swans stayed in the same position.

" I am truly honored to meet you both. For I didn't know that God had such loyal angels…"

Diary, when she stated that, I had chills rush up and down my spine as Giotto looked surprised as well.

"I'm sorry, Selestia, what do you mean? I'm just a human being and so is Giotto."

Selestia giggled as she smiled.

"You maybe in your human form now, but inside of you both, you are both angels, sent by God to help people. You have come together, as one, to help those that are in need. For that night of need shall come by the end of this week, of where your true abilities shall flourish and shine. At that time, you shall both return to heaven, and become one."

When she stated that diary, everything became silent as I held onto Giotto's hand more. For some reason, it made me want to cry. I wanted to have a family with Giotto and I wanted to grow up, raising wonderful children with him. Selestia then looked at me as she came to my stomach and placed her hand onto it. She then giggled a bit as she started to walk away from that as I now confused. She walked back to the center of the circle as the witches bowed once more toward her. She then stared at me for a long time and stated, "Your destiny has been set; heed thy words, angels of God. For everything shall be all right."

I looked up at Giotto and held onto his arm for a moment as he then spoke toward Selestia sternly.

"Selestia, as order by the Vindice, I have come here to protect you. You are consistently being hunted as by order of the mafia law, I must bring you back to Italy and take you to them."

All of the witches stood up and readied their potions as Selestia held her hand up sternly.

"My sisters, do not attack. I knew they were coming today. I had a vision and angel's from God shall not harm me, nor my sisters."

Selestia came back and nodded toward Giotto.

"In the morning, we shall leave. I appreciate your help, however, Vindice isn't the savior here."

She smirked slightly as Giotto looked at her sternly. For some reason, Giotto didn't look so happy as he watched her talk. That was when he waved his hand to everyone in the group.

"Everyone, let's come here and rest. Our duty is to watch her. "

Giotto then held onto my hand tightly and brought me next to the lake as I started to cry. He gently held onto my cheeks as he smiled at me with great love.

"Do not worry about what she said. We just need to get her back to Italy and bring her to Vindice. We will stay together, Lola. I promise you."

I then hugged him tightly.

"I don't understand what she means about returning back to God's side! I don't want to die! I want to live with you and have a family! Raise children and be loved by you! That is all I desire of you Giotto! Nothing more!"

He immediately kissed me and brought me to the lake more as he kissed me for a very very long time. He then kissed my forehead and cheeks, down my neck and to my chest as he wrapped his arms around me with love and care.

"I will not allow us to die. Trust me, Whether it is against God's words himself or whatever being, I am here to protect people and you. Trust me, Lola. Trust me."

I then kissed him with deeper passion as I held onto his chest.

"I shall always trust you and I have never doubted you once! I love your Giotto! Forever I shall."

(OOC: Whheewww that is a lonnngg chapter. I hope guys like it! More to come! Two-three chapters left and this story is done. :D )


	7. Chapter 7

(OOC: Wow! It has been over a year since I have updated this story. Jee…sorry guys! I noticed I was getting some more followers! I was really happy to see that. I finally graduated from college and I'm planning on taking a year off until applying for Grad school. Until then, I will be continuing this story once more. I do hope I get some more reviews. It makes me rather sad writing these without a comment. T_T. But anyway, let's continue it. I hope all of you enjoy it. As always, I do not own it Katekyo Hitman Reborn)

_Celestial Stars and the White Wings of Love_

Dear Diary, today was a day that I wished never happened. I was asleep, dreaming about Giotto once more as we were by the ocean, riding on the back of a white horse. As we galloped on the sandy beach, the sun was starting to rise as I wore a long white gown that was flowing in the wind. My hair was down in long curls, bouncing beside my shoulders as I had my arms wrapped around Giotto's waist. A cold breeze surrounded us both as I slowly moved my head back, parting my lips. As we galloped across the sandy shores, my heart would not stop fluttering diary. I am completely and most utterly in love, diary. As I held my arms around Giotto, I kept kissing his neck as he smiled gently at me. His blue eyes were radiant and glistening as they stared straight into my soul. Oh Diary, if I was not holding him at that moment, I would have certainly fallen off of that horse! Although my dream kept me captivated in a deep sleep, something interfered in my dream that made me wake up. In my dream, a man came and stole Giotto. At that moment diary, I sat straight up with my heart racing in fear that Giotto had been kidnapped. I turned my head and noticed that everyone was still asleep. However, I did not see Giotto. Where was he diary? I could not find him. I finally came to his tent and he was gone! I gasped and placed my hand over my heart, grabbing onto my night gown's top tightly. Giotto…..GIOTTO! I thought to myself as I looked all over and found a note. I sank to my knees as I opened the letter as it stated,

"If you ever want to see Vongola Primo ever again, bring your ring and the witch to England. Do not bring any guards or weapons or he will be killed."

Diary…oh diary….I'm crying in utter pain and disbelief that this has happened. My beloved Giotto has been kidnapped!

I used all of the strength I had to get up and tell everyone about Giotto being kidnapped. G was the first one to get up and run toward me.

"What?! Giotto has been kidnapped?! Damn it and I'm his right hand man! Shit…"

Knuckles was still sleeping as his fists were continuously hitting the midair. "AHHH! EXTREME!"

Alaude stood up as he took out his handcuffs and began to spin them on his finger. He looked at Lola and stated calmly,

"Those people are pretty pathetic. Primo is not an easy person to defeat. I will be sure that I will catch them."

Ugetsu slowly woke up as he saw Lampo sleeping on a rock, continuously tossing and turning. He then got into fetal position and began sucking his thumb.

"No mommy…I want candy and cake….I don't like vegetables.."

G looked over at Lampo as a huge vein appeared on his forehead. He took his shoe and threw it at his face as Lampo stood up, freaking out as he screamed.

"MY ICE CREAM! IT-"

Lampo stopped screaming as everyone stared at Lampo. Lampo coughed embarrassingly.

(Narrator: Yep, that's me. )

Narrator: Lola looked around at everyone as she was crying. G came to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we will get him back. "

Lola shook her head in disbelief.

"You can't come!"

All of the guardians looked at her weird as Lola explained, "No one can come, but me and the witch. The paper states here that if anyone were to come, they would kill him!"

At that moment, Selestia and her sisters came with her as she wore a purple cloak around her body. Her radiant yellow green eyes gazed straight at Lola as she grabbed my hands gently. She knew how upset I was.

"Do not worry, we will get him back, but it will be a long journey. Are you willing to travel long distances and rescue him from great peril?"

Lola nodded as she was about to cry again. Tears kept streaming down her cheeks as she couldn't stop shaking.

"I will do whatever it takes to get him back. Even if it costs my life…I will save him!"

Selestia nodded as she turned her head and told her sisters to help her get prepared for a long journey.

All of the guardians came to Lola as they were worried.

"You don't have to do this alone Lola. You have us."

Lola shook her head, "We can't risk it. I must go alone."

All of the guardians nodded as they then helped her get ready for a long journey. Both Selestia and Lola got ready as they stood in front of everyone and waved goodbye. Selestia whistled as she called up two horses. She took the black horse as Lola took the white horse. As they mounted onto their horses, G ran to Lola and held her hand for a moment.

"Please…for Giotto's sake…come back as one piece. Bring back our leader…and….our friend."

Lola looked at everyone as all of them nodded silently. Lola nodded as they both began their journey.

As Lola and Selestia galloped across the land, they continued on for days. Many suns raised and many of them set across the horizon. For days, Lola and Selestia galloped continuously and barely stopped.

(Lola's view)

Diary…it has been a total of three days since we started our journey together. At night, I would pray for Giotto's safety and almost cry myself to sleep every night. Selestia would help me pray and tell me stories about her abilities and the importance of Giotto's life. She was gifted and everything she stated was always right. As we sat around the fire pit and spoke about each other's lives, she told me of a great vision. A vision that had startled me…

"One evening, when I was meditating by a continuously overflowing river, I had a vision. I saw a woman and a man that had such a strong love, that nothing would ever get into their way. However, something did happen. The woman almost died.."

I was startled for a moment as she laughed. "Do not worry this is not your path, Lola. For your path is already set. I saw this vision a long time ago when I was five years old. This vision I had represented a dear friend of mine. And well….she almost did die."

I gazed at Selestia as I placed my hand onto my heart.

"Did your friend survive?"

Selestia looked up at me after drinking from her cup.

"Yes, but luckily I was there to save her life. When you are young and open to such great power, it is difficult for those around you to understand you. So when I did save her life, many men and women in my village in Africa began to praise me as their new shaman. However, I was kidnapped…"

She looked down for a moment as she sighed and got up.

"Time is wasting, we must continue."

I looked up at her and nodded. I didn't understand why she didn't want to speak more about her village. I guess, it was a past that only brought pain. She did miss her people and she was kidnapped. However, if she was, why didn't she just go back? It seems to me that she already took care of the kidnapper. But I guess, maybe she stays behind because she feels more at home here.

From that moment on, our journey continued and suddenly came to a quick end. Selestia and I ended up at the exact location of where Giotto was supposed to be. When we got there, I got off my horse as Selestia did the same. She readied her potions as I placed my ring on. I then screamed out.

"Show yourself! We are here without any guards or armies. We came as promised!"

To my surprise, diary, it wasn't who I would expect it to be. The Vindice had Giotto. I stood back and gasped as Selestia narrowed her eyes.

"This doesn't make any sense! You are part of the mafia law! Why have you kidnapped Primo?!"

The Vindice stood quietly as one of them pointed their finger at Lola.

"You…give us your ring and the witch or Primo will die.."

I gasped in horror diary as I couldn't believe that the Vindice did this. I gazed at Primo as he was chained. He looked at me with great worry.

"Don't do it Lola! It's a trap! They will take your ring and the witch and take over the Mafia world!"

I gazed at him as I then looked down at my ring. However, the Vindice were very impatient…

"Give us the ring and the witch or we will kill him right now!"

They placed their rings toward Giotto as I gasped. Selestia came running toward them, throwing potions at them as she screamed toward me.

"Do not give them the ring Lola!"

My heart was racing in panic as I was trying desperately to think. My eyes watered as I then looked at the ring and slowly pulled it off. However, I noticed something for the first time on the inside of the ring. The carving inside stated, "Celestial stars and the white wings of love…."

I slowly stated it as Selestia turned her head and smirked.

"You finally found it….your true power…"

As I looked at it, it started to glow as an immense amount of white light appeared all around me. The Vindice, Giotto, and Selestia all stopped and watched me. At that moment, white light shot up into the sky as a huge gust of wind raised up from the ground. Once the light died down, all of the Vindice stared in disbelief and so did Giotto. Selestia smirked once more.

"An angel from God…has descended…"

(Narrator)

As Lola stood before all of them, white light surrounded her as two large wings branched out from her back. The length of Lola's hair had reached to her feet as the wind blew her hair. She wore a black corset with white ribbons wrapped around her arms and legs as she held onto a bow and arrow. A sword was located next to her hip as she wore black high heeled boots with a long flowing white skirt.

"LET HIM GO!"

Lola screamed as she readied her bow and arrow.

(All right..I hope all of you liked that! More to come! )


End file.
